My Little Secret
by tayrox
Summary: After Julie gets injured in an attack, her father becomes more worried about where she spends her time. When it comes time to tell the Burners about her secret, how will they handle the news? Chapter 9 and up are one-shots .
1. An Injury

**Chapter 1 - An Injury**

* * *

"We got some company a few blocks away." Chuck claimed. The Burners glanced in the direction he was pointing to see large explosions and smoke rising into the sky.

"Let's get on it then." Julie; the gangs only female member claimed zipping up her boots.

"Texas wants to kick some robot butt!" Texas claimed swinging his fists around like a maniac.

"Remember to be careful out there everyone." Mike the leader claimed swinging on his black and red jacket. Julie have him a quick salute before jumping into her car and starting the engine.

Mike would never let her or the other Burners know that she really was super cool. Not like a bunch of the other girls from 'upstairs'. They all hated Motorcity, thought it was gross and nasty; like Claire. But even though Julie had an internship she still loved coming to Motorcity to hang out with the gang. Mike never really questioned why. I mean there had to be a reason. She could stay in Detroit Deluxe and have a living there, but she chose to come down here and live her life.

"We gotta get going buddy!" Chuck cried from Mutt. Mike nodded and jumped into the drivers seat and shifted into gear, however his thoughts wouldn't rest. They never really did anyways. As they were driving Julie's avatar popped onto their dash.

"I can tell we're getting closer." she coughed once before continuing. "That smoke is toxic." she said half-chocking.

"You gunna be ok?" Mike asked. He couldn't help but be concerned for his team-mates. Especially Julie. Maybe it was because she was the only girl, or maybe it was because she was the only cool girl he'd ever met. Whatever the reason; he cared.

"Please Mike, nothing stops me from a ride!" she said before turning off her avatar. _'That's why she's so cool.'_ Mike thought with a smile as he hit the gas and zoomed forwards with all the other Burners following behind and with Julie pulling up beside. "Let's get going." Julie said getting ready to finish off the Kanebots. Mike got ready to fire some lasers just as all the other Burners fired up their weapons.

"Let's crush 'em!" Dutch claimed throwing his foot down on the gas pedal. In an instant all the Burners were off to attack the Kanebots.

They had only defeated around half when a disturbing noise was sounded on the radio. All Mike could hear was a yelp and static.

"Who was that?" Mike asked sounding worried.

"Looks like it came from Julie." Chuck claimed. Mike's eyes grew in size. From around a bend they could see a large explosion and Mike's eyes doubled. If something had happened she would have radioed in...right?

"Hey guys, a little bit of a problem over here." Julie claimed her voice sounding rushed. It sounded as if she was heaving. "9 Lives is wrecked and I'm on foot with a swarm of bots behind me. I'm gunna need some help." A cough could be heard before the line went dead.

"We're on it." Mike said without hesitation. He knows Julie's hate for smoke and how hard it was for her to breath in it, so he went to full blast and went after her. He could see a flaming ball and knew that must be her car so he knew Julie must be near by. "Julie, where are you?" Mike turned the corner just in time to see the back of Julie's red hair.

"I'm by the-" her radio went dead as a bot blasted a laser and it hit her right in her leg. She flew to the ground with a scream which was picked up by the radio.

"Julie!" Mike yelled.

"What was that?" Dutch asked sounding irritated. He was always like that when they were on a mission. Mike spun around and flicked his lasers facing the bots and killed all the ones near Julie.

"Emergency Burners. Julie's down, finish off the bots and head back to HQ. Chuck get in with Dutch." Mike said. He hoped out of the car and ran a full speed to wear Julie was laying in the ground.

"Julie? Can you hear me?" Julie didn't move. He checked her pulse and could tell she was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and ran to Mutt. All the while her leg bled extremely violently and her frame became extremely pale. Her buckled her up and zoomed back to HQ at full speed, blasting any bots in his way.

* * *

Once Mike and Julie had reached HQ Julie had began to stir. Mike picked her up bridal style again and sat her down on a couch in the garage.

"Ugh...what-" Julie waited a moment before her eyes registered. "Mike?" she asked. Mike took off his jacket and used it as a blanket for her pale body.

"I'm grabbing the emergency kit." he said running inside. Julie just sat silently, every once and a while whimpering in the pain. Once Mike had returned he began to gingerly roll her pants up. The wound went all up and down her leg. First he began to stitch up the wound, which Julie didn't mind at all. Her leg was almost numb from it all. "This might hurt a bit." he claimed taking the iodine and pouring some onto a swab. He gently began to swab away the dried blood around her leg. Once he began to add it to the actually wound she scrunched up her face. Mike extended his hand for her to take, not taking his eyes off of his work. Julie grabbed his hand and squeezed every time she felt extreme pain. "Ok, I think you're good to go...kinda." He gingerly rolled her pant leg down and helped her up. He slid his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"I think I'm fine now Mike." Julie claimed once she was standing. She was about to turn away when Mike grabbed her arm.

"No you're not. You lost a lot of blood back there, I think you need to rest a bit. I'll take you to the guest bedroom and you can change out of those clothes." He grabbed her waist with one arm and began to carefully walk beside her; trying hard not to put pressure on her leg. She hobbled most of the way to her room. Once they reached the door, Mike let her in and went back into the garage.

Meanwhile, before Julie changed she grabbed her watch and called Claire. She picked up right away.

"Julie! Thank god you're OK! Chuck called me and told me about what happened, he almost wouldn't shut up." she said.

"I'm fine, but I need a favor." Claire nodded. "I hurt my leg and I can hardly walk, can you tell my Dad that I'm staying at your place? He normally doesn't care but I haven't seen him all day and if I don't say something he'll get super mad at me."

"I got you covered, but what are you going to do about tomorrow?" Julie sighed.

"I'll figure that out tomorrow. Now I gotta change."

"Ok, nice jacket by the way." with that Claire hung up. Julie could feel her cheeks getting red from the comment but shook it aside and began to change.

* * *

Once Mike got outside, the Burners had just pulled up.

"How's it going?" Dutch asked with Chuck in toll.

"You should be asking Julie. She was hurt pretty bad, she's going to be out of commission for a while." Chuck, Texas and Dutch sighed.

"As if she isn't gone enough as it is?" Dutch asked.

"Hey guys, chill out would you? Remember what happened last time you said those things?" Mike asked. The team recalled their scandal with Julie and her controlled safety suit. One that they didn't want to re-live.

"We know, but we can't help but wonder where she always is. She's always gone or is late or doesn't show up at all! It's always with that internship." Chuck stated. Julie walked out of her room and clutching to the wall limped to the garage, trying not to re-open her wound. She couldn't help but catch the last few words of the conversation.

"It's always with that internship." she could hear Chuck said. She gulped and began to walk outside, trying to play it off like her leg didn't hurt that bad. She didn't want to look weak when they thought she was always absent.

"Hey guys." she said obviously limping. The gang played it off like they were never speaking in the first place and Julie acted as if she hadn't heard them.

"You ya holding up?" Mike asked. Julie gave a weak smile.

"Eh, OK I guess. I sure don't feel on top though." she said leaned against the wall.

"Well we're getting some sleep. G'night." Chuck said giving a quick wave to the two as the three set off to their bedrooms. Mike looked over and noticed Julie's eyes were closed.

"Hey, you ok Jules?" Mike asked. Julie blinked a few times.

"Just dizzy." he took her hand and made her sit down. He handed her a glass of water and sat next to her.

"Well you took quite a tumble today." he said changing the subject. She smirked and placed the now empty glass of water to the side.

"Yeah but it sure was a great ride. AND we got rid of those bots!" she said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I think you should get some rest. You need that wound to heal." Mike took her the way he had before and walked her back to her room. She hobbled inside and nodded her thanks.

"Could you stay here for a bit? In case I need anything?" she asked trying not to show her embarrassment. Luckily for Mike, the word 'embarrassed' wasn't in his vocabulary. He gave a nod and a smile as a yes.

Julie limped into bed while Mike sat on a chair and looked out the little window of the guest bedroom. This seemed like what had happened once they had met The Duke. Julie was sleeping soundly while Mike thought about what had happened that day. He had somehow gotten trapped into sharing a room with Julie, not that either of them had minded. He agreed to sleep on the couch while she slept on the bed. While she was sound asleep he thought about the days problems, and how to solve them. How to protect his friends and especially Julie. He could see how The Duke was checking her out. That's what he felt now. He had to protect Julie from getting injured any more.

He would stake his life on it.


	2. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 2 - The Truth Hurts**

* * *

The next morning when Julie woke up, Mike was sitting in his chair.

"Mike?" she asked sitting up. He turned to her and smiled.

"Glad you're finally awake!" he said standing and sliding his jacket on. Julie knew that he must have stayed all night and blushed at the thought; she always loved how over-protective he was. Julie slowly stood and grabbed hold of her bed to steady herself but a pair or arms were at her side. "I got you." he said in a gruff morning tone. Julie could feel her cheeks growing pink.

"Thanks." was all she was able to say. Mike held onto her arm as he walked her to the garage and sat her down on a chair.

"Morning guys, so what's the-" Dutch began but stopped once he saw Mike helping Julie sit. He looked away and placed his hands on his hips. "What's the plan?" he asked sounding a little uncomfortable. He couldn't tell if Julie and Mike were supposed to be alone or if he could walk in. Mike smiled and stood after adjusting Julie's leg.

"Well I think we'll need to come up with a plan if Kane's bots show up. Julie's defiantly out of commission." Mike said gesturing to Julie's leg. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey wait a minute! If 9 Lives gets fixed up in time I can still go out!" Julie said sounding determined. Mike put on his serious face and turned to her.

"Julie, we can't risk you getting hurt anymore. You'll just have to stay up in Deluxe and do undercover work until you're able to come down her and fight and until Dutch is done fixing your car." Mike said strictly. Julie hated it when he was right. She gently stood up.

"Fine then, I'll go up. But how will I get there without a car?" Julie asked pointing to the yellow metal heap that use to be 9 Lives. Mike held up his keys.

"We'll take Mutt!" he said with a grin; seriousness now gone. Julie loved that smile but never let it show. She just nodded and let Mike help her into Mutt.

* * *

"So why are you so anxious to race again?" Mike asked once they were on the road. Mike was going at a slower pace which Julie could tell he hated, but she knew it meant he wanted to talk to her. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them. "Jules?" he asked looking at her. She looked up and out her window.

"I heard the conversation you had with the guys yesterday."

"What conversation?" he asked. Julie sighed and turned to face him.

"The one about me not being able to race! I heard that they all were mad because I wouldn't be able to drive _again_." Julie turned away from Mike who was staring at her with worried eyes. Her heart beating after with every word she said. "I want to drive again to prove to them that I'm not useless and that I can still drive. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not tough."

Finally the car arrived at the gates from Motorcity to Deluxe. "Thanks." she said stepping out of the car and limping to the gateway. Mike hopped out of Mutt and grabbed Julie's hand before she could leave.

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed her. She turned to face him. "Jules, we need you on the Burners. You're a really important person in the mission!" Julie looked away not being able to look into his eyes. "Jules," he said turning her head back to him. "You're not weak. You're one of the toughest Burners. We can't do what we do without you." Julie gave a smile.

"Thanks Mike." she pressed a button on her shirt which changed her into the white Kane Co. uniform. "I'll see you later." she said giving a weak wave and limping away. Mike leaned on Mutt and watched her leave. _'She's been acting really weird lately ...'_ he thought. Before he could think any more, he hopped into Mutt and blasted down the road back to the Burners HQ.

* * *

Julie entered the Kane Co. Headquarters trying to look normal but she couldn't hid the fact that her leg hurt. Mike had told her not attempt to walk normally for a while or else it might pull the stitches that he placed in. She walked directly to her room and quietly closed the door behind her. Once she was in she sighed and turned around to find-

"Hey!" Claire said stretched out on her bed. Julie jumped back a bit and quickly stood but up; feeling a race of pain in her leg. Claire noticed this and walked towards her. "Well, your Dad bought it. He thinks you were at my place all night. Now let me see your leg." Julie rolled her eyes at her pushy friend and extended her leg on her bed. Claire rolled her her pant leg and saw the huge gash. Claire et out a little gasp. "Julie! What the heck did you do?!" Julie rolled her pant leg down and stood.

"Claire, it's not that big of a deal. It's just a small cut." Claire crossed her arms.

"A small cut?" she asked sounding irritated. "Julie, how on earth are you going to explain to your Dad how you got that?" Julie thought for a moment before speaking.

"I'll tell him that I was walking through Deluxe and one of his bots shot a laser; aimed for what it thought was a Burner, but that hit me. I'll say I was closest to your pod so that's were I went for treatment." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, where did you go for treatment?" Julie blushed slightly and looked away. Claire nodded. "Oh! Mike did it!" she said and turned away. Julie looked at her quizzically.

"How did you know?" she asked. Claire smirked.

"Julie, I love you to death, but you aren't that good at hiding your feelings. Especially when it comes to Mike." Suddenly her Dad entered the room.

"Dad! Hi!" Julie said jumping up and quickly sitting down; clearly in pain.

"Hi girls! Julie what's wrong?" he asked now noticing her pain. Claire gestured to her leg.

"It's a long story." Julie rolled up her pant-leg for her father to see.

"Oh my god Julie! What happened?" her Dad asked almost yelling. Julie explained the whole fake story to her father. Once she was done her father thought for a moment. "Julie, I think we need to be a little more careful about where you go and what you do."

"What do you mean?' Julie asked.

"I mean, I think I'm going to be keeping a closer eye on you. I'll tell the guys running the bots to smarten up. In the meantime you rest."

"Wait a minute Dad, let's talk about this!" Julie said trying to get her fathers attention.

"I love you Julie. I worry about you. This is for your own health. From now on tell me where you go and when. Now I have to get back to work, Claire will keep you company." With that the door closed behind him. Claire turned to her friend.

"How can I be a Burner if I need to tell my Dad everywhere I go?" Julie scratched her head. "I'll message the guys." she said bringing up her watch.

* * *

When Mike pulled up at the Burner's garage Texas, Chuck and Dutch were already there waiting.

"Good you guys are all here." Mike stated adjusting his jacket. "We need to talk about Julie." The Burners looked up and nodded.

"We really do." Dutch said.

"Mike, what are we going to do? First she's always busy with that internship and now she's injured and can't drive." Chuck said.

"Texas can do most of the work. I'll just use my fists!" he said air chopping.

"Guys, just listen-" Mike began cutting everyone else off. "We need to make a plan for if Kane's bots attack us when Julie is out. I think she should stay in Deluxe and stay undercover until she's better."

"Miss. Deluxe would like that wouldn't she?' Texas asked. Mike rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the table.

"Guys, we need to talk about that too. The way you guys have been treating Julie recently, what's up?" he asked. Chuck turned to Dutch and Dutch nodded.

"Something's up with her Mike." Just then Julie messaged the group but her call was answered without anyone knowing. Before she could speak she heard Dutch rambling about something. "She's always acting funny right before she goes into Deluxe! It's like she's hiding something from us."

"Yeah dude, haven't you see the way she gets a far away look every time we talk about bringing Kane down? She never talks during those conversations she just changes the subject!" Julie felt hurt that they were saying these things about her.

"Guys, Julie has an internship up there and probably is just being careful in case someone would recognize her down here." Mike said trying to reason with them.

"Yeah but that internship gets in the way of everything! Even what she's up there for; beating Kane!" Julie found it was time to speak.

"Hey guys." she said sounding upset. Mike checked his watch and saw Julie.

"Julie!" Mike said sounding shocked.

"I never knew I was such a bother." she said sounding hurt.

"Hold on Julie-" Mike began. _'I can't tell them I have to stay up here now, then they'll think even worse of me...maybe it's time to tell them the truth. It's the only way they'll understand.'_

"Look." Julie began sounding angry. "I have something really important to tell you guys." the Burners could tell Julie heard everything, but chose to avoid the thought right now.

"What's up Julie? You OK?" Mike asked sounding worried. She hated the way he sounded, so worried, so concerned. Julie took a deep breath and clenched her fists, waiting for any backslash that would follow what she had to say. She prepared herself for them to hate her, she prepared for them to kick her out, but she needed to tell them.

"You guys..." she paused for a moment. "Kane...is my father."


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3 - Questions**

* * *

Julie almost couldn't believe she said it. The Burners were frozen staring through the tiny screen at her. Julie swallowed hard before continuing.

"My Dad saw my injury and is keeping a closer eye on me. So it'll be harder for me to get back to Motorcity for a while. Maybe like a week." she suddenly remembered all the vial things they had said about her.

"I'll stay undercover. Look, I'm really sorry I haven't been there guys. I never knew how much it bothered you." Julie said looked away from the monitor. "I know I haven't been a very good Burner, but I promise; I'll do what I can to get down there to Motorcity."

"Jules, listen-" Mike began.

"I get it guys, I know I haven't been a very good teammate. I'll see when I can get down there. Sorry." with that Julie hung up and turned to Claire who had the same expression as her. She sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll be OK Julie, they're your friends they should understand." Julie shook her head.

"If they were my friends, they wouldn't have turned on me. Maybe they just didn't understand. Now they sure do." Julie said rubbing her head.

"Mike seemed to understand." Julie smiled slightly.

"Yeah..he did." she said with a smile as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

* * *

Meanwhile the Burners were still frozen in shock. Finally Chuck was the first one to break the silence.

"So that's why she's always gone." he said. Mike looked away trying to think.

"I feel kinda bad for the things we said about her." Dutch said cupping his face in one hand.

"She could knock people out like no tomorrow! How were we supposed to know something was wrong?" Texas asked making large gestures throughout his sentence. Mike punched his fist on the table and pulled out his keys.

"Where are _you_ going?" Chuck asked. Mike stopped in the door frame of the garage.

"I'm going to see Julie." he said. In an instant he was in Mutt and was blasting down the road.

* * *

Meanwhile Julie and Claire were relaxing in Julie's pod. Claire was reading and Julie was staring absentminded out her window. She couldn't really move so she was lying down on her bed. Claire sat up and noticed this.

"Julie, relax." Julie turned her attention to her friend. "Everything will work out. You know how busy your father is with work, maybe he won't notice when your gone. And when you do leave, say your going to my house." Claire said tossing her magazine onto a chair. Julie nodded.

"I just feel like I betrayed them. They were my friends and I'm working for the enemy. I don't know how things got so bad." she said leaning back. A few moments of awkward silence passed between them before Julie spoke again. "What if I can't be a Burner anymore?"

"Ugh, Julie you still can!"

"No think about!" Julie said rocketing up into sitting position. "Either my Dad will find out, I'll get kicked out by the other guys, or this injury will be so bad I won't be able to drive again." Julie took a deep breath. "Being a Burner was great, I had something to fight for. If I can't be a Burner what will I do?"

"You'll have to stay up here in Deluxe with me! It's not that bad Julie." Claire said. Julie shook her head.

"But there is no freedom here! You heard my Dad, he's keeping a closer eye on me, now I won't have any personal freedom either!" Claire looked out the window as well. She froze and then ran to the window. "Hey, what's going on?" Julie asked trying to see.

"I see...a green car." Claire said. Julie jumped up and limped to the window. She saw the same thing; Mutt racing at full speed through the streets of Deluxe. Claire smiled. "He totally came back for you!" Claire said nudging Julie's shoulder. Julie couldn't take her eyes off he window, her cheeks grew pink when she saw a familiar leader hop out of the car and make a mad dash to the building. "Well, I'm out of here!" Claire said heading for the door.

"Why?" Julie asked turned to her friend.

"Obviously you and Mike have some things to discuss. I don't want to bother you two. Bye bye!" she said closing the door. Julie's expression then changed from confusion to worry. _'What is he here to do? Maybe he isn't here for me, maybe he's looking for someone or something else. Maybe today is the day and he's attempting to take Kane down. If he is shouldn't I be up there helping him? Well I guess not if they're mad at me. What if-'_

Before Julie could finish her thought she heard a slam on the door. She typed in the keypad and an out of breath Mike Chilton stumbled into the room. Julie quickly closed the door and turned to him.

"Mike? What are you doing here? The guards could have killed you!" Julie said sounding terrified. Mike had never heard her talk in that voice before. Finally he had caught his breath so he could talk.

"I had to come and see you!" he said. Julie blinked a few times. Mike saw she was confused so continued. "It's not your fault Kane's your Dad, and after all your going against him and helping us." Julie looked away and awkwardly stared at her shoes. Mike smiled and pulled Julie into a hug. Julie closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

"You forgive me?" she asked. Mike gave a small laugh. Julie could feel his chest move more than hear it.

"Jules, we can't be the Burners without you." Julie smiled feeling warm and safe in his arms. She always felt that way around Mike. She never wanted the hug to end but Mike pulled them apart and held onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "The guys were just confused and didn't understand. Now that they know the truth, I think they understand more."

"You think?" Julie asked; worry clouding her eyes and Mike could tell. Mike's face changed from courage to concern.

"We'll take you back to Motorcity and the guys will understand. If not, I'll be there to talk some sense into them." Julie could feel heat pressing against her cheeks but didn't know if it was showing color or not. Mike just smiled; Julie thought the word embarrassed wasn't in his vocabulary. Julie looked at the floor and nodded. Mike could still tell she was worried about what the other Burners would think. Mike slid an arm around her shoulders. "Now, let's get going." Julie looked at him confused.

"You heard what I told you, he's keeping a close eye on me. What if he sees me or comes after me or-" Mike held up a finger in front of her face.

"Kane won't hurt you. I won't let him. He won't even get close." Julie smiled weakly at her good friend. "So how good is your leg?" Julie glanced down at her leg before back up at Mike.

"Still pretty bad." Julie said shifting her feet.

"Well good thing Mutt isn't far." Julie didn't quite understand until Mike threw an arm around her waist, lifted her off the ground and began to run through the short-cuts he took to get to her pod. Julie used her watch to scout the area for Kanebots. Based on her watch there were none so she clung on to Mike's shoulder and let him run.

Once they reached Mutt, Mike quickly placed Julie in her seat, jumped into the driver seat and blasted down to Motorcity. During the ride Julie transformed back into her Motorcity outfit and out of her Kane co. uniform. She also radioed in to Claire.

"Hey girl, what's up with-" Julie cut Claire off knowing where she was going with the sentence.

"Listen Claire, Mike is taking me back down to Motorcity. Cover for me OK? I need to straighten things out with the Burners." Claire was a little questioning at first but when she was Mike was in the car she nodded and winked before hanging up. Julie rolled her eyes and nervously tapped her hand on her leg. Mike had never seen her so freaked out.

"You know Julie, just stay down her for a few nights. You'll be safe and away from Kane for a while. We won't let anything bad happen to you." Julie smiled.

"Thanks Mike." she was confident and knew that he was right.

* * *

**So guys, I need some help:**

**As you know we may not get a second season of Motorcity :'( which means that FanFictions will have to live on. So I was thinking that I could make a story that's like a second season and you guys send in suggestions for episodes; credit will be given to those who need it. Every chapter would be a new episode. Whaydya think? Anywho, lemme know in the reviews 3 love you all!**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4 - Nightmares**

* * *

Once they arrived at the Burner garage; everything seemed quiet. Mike knew that this meant either the Burners were still going over what Julie had told them; or they all went to bed. When Mike and Julie entered the Burners HQ Mike's first assumption was correct. The Burners hadn't moved from their spots and sat frozen quietly whispering; probably about Julie.

"We're back." Mike said waving getting their attention. The boys faced the door and once they laid eyes on Julie, all stood.

"Wow, Miss. Deluxe actually chose to come back down to Motorcity." Texas said sounding harsh. Julie winced at her rude nickname but chose to not show that it bothered her.

"Guys, we really need to talk." Mike said holding out his hands for them to stop saying rude things.

"Yeah, we really do." Dutch said looking at Julie.

"We need some answers Mike. About lots of things." Chuck said glanced between the two. Julie sighed and stepped forwards in front of Mike, shocking him a little. To think not even 5 minutes ago she was worried about seeing them and now she was coming face to face.

"Guys look. I know that it's hard to believe but listen! I don't agree with what my Dad's doing either! That's why I'm down here; to try and stop him!" Julie argued.

"Why didn't you try, I dunno talking to him?" Texas asked sounding irritated.

"I've tried and he won't listen. That's why I came down to Motorcity; I thought it was the only way I could show him that what he's doing is wrong! But then he began to hate the Burners and..." Julie stopped in mid-sentence in fear of continuing. "I don't want him to hate me. He's all I have for family right now."

The Burners began to feel sympathy for their female teammate. Julie never told the gang about her parents; now for obvious reasons, but even so; there is a Mr. Kane, but where is Mrs. Kane? Chuck, Dutch and Texas were speechless. Julie could tell that they needed time to let it sink in so she began to leave.

"I'm sorry." she said as she began to limp away. Mike just stared after her once she left. Once Mike heard a door close her turned to his teammates and gave them a serious look.

"You guys aren't mad or anything, are you?" he asked. The guys had never seen him like this but nodded.

"At first, it was just kinda hard to hear Mike. Knowing one of our teammates is working with the enemy." Chuck said rubbing the back of his head.

"But I guess now that she's explained it all makes sense." Dutch said not making eye contact.

"No wonder she was so good at fighting, she can throw down like BAM! Probably because of all the high tech training stuff they have inside Kane Co.!" Texas said kicking and punching the air. Mike smirked at his friends.

"So, no more giving Julie a hard time alright? You should have seen her on the way here guys, she was crazy worried you wouldn't accept her into the Burners anymore." Mike said placing his hands on his hips. "Anyways, Julie's going to be staying here for a while."

"Won't that be worse if her Dad is keeping tabs on her?" Chuck asked.

"No, because we aren't going to let him find out!" Mike said clenching his fist. "As she said before she doesn't want her father to find out and hate her, so running away for a while may be a good way for him to calm down a bit. Anyways, Claire is covering for her." The Burners nodded and went their separate ways for the night. Mike hoped that Kane would never see that Julie was hiding out here; he didn't want Julie to get taken or hurt more than she was. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

* * *

1:05am and Julie jolted awake with a slight shriek. She grabbed her head and glanced at her clock and sighed once she saw the time.

"Another nightmare." she said to herself attempting to calm her heart rate. Every since she told the guys about her Dad she's been having fears about her Dad finding out she's a Burner. The guys accept her but her father wouldn't. She sighed and flopped back down on her pillow. Her dream was extremely gory, it was Realizing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again she stood and went on a walk attempting to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile, Mike was also awake. He just couldn't get Julie out of his mind. She looked at him with such a fear today, he'd never seen that side of her before. He never knew something as simple as loosing her friends trust could scar her so badly. I guess that was how they were alike; very overprotective of their friends and wanted nothing more than to see them healthy and happy. But sadly Julie wasn't fully healthy. Mike sighed replaying the day of the accident in his mind. He hated the way she wimped in the pain; but seeing her then was less painful then seeing her today. The look in her eyes then was pain, today it was fear, and recalling the incident with Chuck and the no-fear bracelet; fear can make or break a person.

A clanking noise in the garage made Mike sit up. He grabbed his jacket and slid it over his shoulder and made sure his skull was in his pocket in case it was a Kanebot. He tip toed through the hallway leading to the garage. Finally be burst through the doors entering the garage where the cars were and saw Julie with her heard in between her hands laying on top of 9 Lives with her injured leg extended out. He saw how scared and worried she looked and slowly walked towards her.

"Jules?" he asked. Julie jolted up. Once she saw who it was she scooted farther away from him. "Jules, what's wrong?" he asked sliding his skull back into his pocket. Julie's breathing got heavier as she recalled the memories of her dream; seeing Mike brought all the memories back. "Jules, are you ok?" Julie continued her heavy breathing. Mike slid onto top of the car next to Julie. "What happened?"

"It's nothing!" she replied quickly burying her head into her hands.

"Jules." Julie broke down. The sound of his voice, how concerned he was; she couldn't take it.

"It's my Dad." she said attempting to not let tears roll down her cheeks.

"What about him?" Mike asked; worried about his female friend.

"I...I know I need to tell him but I'm...I'm scared." she took a short pause. "I don't know what he'll do to me or to you guys. I can't loose you guys too."

"What do you mean 'us too'?" Julie gulped.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." she said; her nerves calming slightly. Being around Mike was enough to calm her down, she never knew why. She also felt so safe.

"Well...why are you up so late?" Mike asked. Julie shivered slightly and rubbed her hands over her arms, finally taking her hands away from her face.

"Nasty nightmare." she said and then realized how childish that sounded. "My Dad always talks about 'getting rid of the Burners' and 'finishing them off' so my dream was about-"

"You don't have to say anything." Mike said stopping her. "I'm protective of you guys and you're protective of me. It's how the Burners work." Julie smiled. He slid off the rood of 9 Lives and helped Julie down. "Let's go on a walk, that'll take your mind off of things." Julie nodded.

They had only been walking for a few minutes before Julie sneezed and sniffled. Mike knew that she was cold so he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"So, are you going to tell your Dad?" Mike asked adjusting his jacket on Julie's shoulders. She nodded nuzzling into his warm jacket.

"I think I have to. He needs to know but-" Julie stopped pulling Mike's jacket closer around her. "I'm worried about what he will say...or do." Mike placed his arm around Julie's shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"Julie, we're here for you. In the worst case scenario you'll be living down here with us." Julie sadly nodded. They came across a bench as they both sat down. Mike slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him knowing that she was cold. "Julie you know I won't let anything bad every happen to you...right?" Mike asked. Julie never heard him sound this... embarrassed before. She yawned and nodded placing her head on his shoulder.

"I know." she mumbled. Before Mike could speak again he saw that Julie fell asleep next to him. For a while he just sat their, letting her sleep. He eventually picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the garage her head was lightly leaning against his chest and she was covered in his jacket. _'She looks...cute.' _he thought. He placed her down on her bed and quietly closed the door._  
_

"I'll get my jacket tomorrow." he whispered with a smirk.


	5. Found Out

**Chapter 5 - Found Out**

* * *

The next morning Julie woke up in her bed. The last thing she remembered was sitting next to Mike. She blushed once she was his coat around her. She stood up and went outside to give Mike is jacket back. Everyone was already up so she went to their normal table. The guys all gave Mike a nudge when they saw his coat on Julie. She slid it off and handed it to him.

"So guys, I wanted to talk to you about my Dad." Julie said crossing her arms over her chest. Before she could speak Claire face appeared in front of everyone in a video message.

"There you are! Finally, I've been trying to reach you for 10 minutes!" Julie gave a questioning look to Claire.

"What's going on? You told him I was with you right?"

"Well yeah, but that's not the problem! He was watching over some surveillance footage of the Burners, and he focusing on the one powerful driver in the yellow car that he has yet to identify." she said putting extra emphasis on the end of her sentence.

"Oh no." Julie said quietly. "Has he seen anything?"

"Not yet, I keep pulling him away before he gets a chance to really look at it. But you need to get down here FAST before he finds out!"

"I'm on my way." Julie said then hung up. She attempted to run squeezing her eyes in the pain of her leg. It was getting much better but still wasn't 100% healed.

"Jules, you can't go alone! Who knows what he'll do to you alone!" Mike said grabbing her arm spinning her around.

"I need to tell him sometime. I'll be fine." she gave Mike a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping into the now fixed 9 Lives and taking off. She quickly changed into her Deluxe uniform and attempted to run up to her fathers office.

Mike's cheek felt all tingly from where Julie had kissed him. He gently touched the place on his cheek where she kissed him. He turned around and all the Burners were giving him this weird look.

"Well now seems like a good time to talk." Dutch said pointing to the empty seat next to him.

"Talk about what?" Mike asked sitting down.

"You and Julie." Dutch said.

"Dude, if you like her you should make a move." Chuck said. Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Guys-"

"Before you say anything listen!" Dutch said.

"We can tell that you two like each other and it's actually painful to watch you two flirt and not get the hint." Chuck said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just tell her. Your Mike Chilton, you can do anything! Just like Texas!" Texas said putting emphasis on his name. Mike looked to the floor.

"It's true but-"

"But nothing man! Tell her! And she's pretty much moving in down here now, so it's the perfect time!" Mike smiled.

"Thanks guys, I think you're right." he said feeling his heart beat faster.

* * *

"Dad!" Julie cried bursting her father's office door open. Her father turned to look at his daughter and smiled.

"Julie! Glad your here, hows that leg?" before she could answer he continued. "I'm just about to figure out the identity of the one Burner who's name remains a mystery. The person in that yellow car." Julie's heart thumped in her chest as she gathered up the courage to speak.

"Dad, I have some inside information on that Burner that you might want to hear." he turned around and faced his daughter. She coughed lightly and faced her Dad.

"That Burner is...she's..." Julie looked down at her shoes. "Me." she said. Kane's face flashed with shock then quickly changed to anger. He glanced at the pictures and saw a girl with red hair and the same features as Julie driving the car. "I didn't get my leg hurt from your bots...well I did but it was when I was on a mission with the other Burners." Her father turned to face her.

"How could you?" he said angrily. When Julie didn't answer he yelled. "HOW COULD YOU?! You betrayed me, my own daughter!" he swiped everything on is desk onto the floor. "You're just as bad as your mother!" That last sentence was the last straw.

Julie's mother also saw what Kane was doing wrong and tried to stop him, but Kane sentenced her to life in prison so he could continue his plan without distractions. Her mother tried to see Julie (who was a toddler) one last time before being locked away. She claimed she wouldn't eat or drink until she was allowed to see her child. Prison is where she eventually starved to death.

"If anyone is betrayed anything here Dad, it's you betraying these citizens! You took their freedom, freedom is something that we are fighting for!" He smacked Julie across the face. She whimpered and doubled over in pain.

"Freedom? You're in cahoots with Chilton! He doesn't fight for freedom, he fights for something and then once it fails; he runs away." Julie stood.

"You obviously don't know Mike like I do. He saw what you were doing is wrong and begun to fight against it."

"What are you his girlfriend now?" Julie stood silently. He smacked her once more on the same cheek and pushed her to the floor. "Guards!" Julie felt her stitches coming undone on her leg from when she was pushed. She stood up quickly and ran as fast as she could with a bleeding leg away from the guards. She radioed into the boys.

"Hey Jules, what's-" Mike stopped once he saw her running and her cheek. "What did he do?" he asked sounding angry.

"I'll tell you later, but the KaneCo. guards are after me. It's really hard to run on this leg so I might need-" Julie was cut off by a guard wrapping his arm around her neck. The communication was cut off.

"Jules? Jules?! JULIE?!" he asked yelling over the transmitter. When there was no answer he ran to Mutt, hoped in and blasted down the road. _'I promised I'd never let anything happen to you...' _he thought hitting the gas pedal as hard as he could.

* * *

Julie punched both guards; the one holding her: in the chest and the beside him: in the face. She ran and slid into a crook in the wall to hide. Luckily, none of the guards saw her. Who knows who long she sat their, wincing at the pain in her leg and her cheek, along with the pain from the guards grabbing her neck. Suddenly she heard a soft voice.

"Jules?" She attempted to turn to see who it was but whoever it was gently grabbed her arms and legs and lifted her up bridal style with her injured leg facing out.

"Mike?" she asked wincing as another rush or pain went through her.

"Hang on Jules." he said running through the hallway. Once they reached outside he gently placed her in Mutt and blasted down the road and into Motorcity. The whole ride was pretty silent, once they reached the Burners garage Mike carried her bridal style in to see the other Burners.

"So where's Jul-WOAH!" Dutch cried once he saw the two. Mike made a space for Julie to lie down, then they began to look her over.

"Your leg re-opened." Mike said looking at the blood marks on her pants. "And how did you get the bruise on your cheek?" Julie looked at the floor.

"My Dad...hit me." Julie said hesitating slightly. Mike clenched his fists.

"I will kill that man!" he said. Julie shifted herself uncomfortably. "Does it hurt?" he asked gingerly running his hand over the cheek. Julie shrugged.

"A little, my leg hurts more." She said attempting to adjust herself.

"Here's the first aid kit." Chuck said handing it to Mike. Mike carefully stitched up Julie's leg and Dutch found some ice for her cheek.

"So what's the deal then? Are you staying here?" Julie closed her eyes and nodded.

"I guess, he pretty much disowned me." she said staring at the ground. Mike rubbed her shoulder. The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, we're going to go put this stuff away." Dutch said gesturing to all the first aid materials. All the boys took one item and quickly ran away. Mike knew what they were doing and he rolled his eyes. He extended his hand and helped Julie up.

"Wanna go on a walk?'' he asked. Julie nodded and Mike held her hand to help her walk.

They had only been walking for a few minutes before Mike stopped.

"Let me see." he said. Julie moved the ice pack from her cheek and faced him. He moved in closer to her face and surveyed the bruised cheek. "Ugh!" he said angrily. "That man is evil. It's one thing to hit me, but to hit you-his own daughter!" Julie shrugged.

"The things he said were worse." Mike looked her in the eyes. His eyes asked the question for him: _'What did he say?'_ "He told me how I was a traitor and how I was just as bad as-" Julie's voice cracked. She shook her head.

"Jules, you know you can tell me anything right?" She nodded.

"He said that I was just as bad as...my Mom." she began to get tears in her eyes but fought them off. She told the story of her mother and her death and how the last thing her mother said to her was that she was going to fight for their freedom and that she loved her. "I always tried to make my Dad let me see her...but he always said no, that she had left and gone on a trip somewhere. Tooley eventually told me what truly happened."

"What did you do?"

"I cried for days. That's why I was absent those three days in a row about 4 months back." Mike stood silently admiring Julie. _'After everything she's been through, how is she so strong? She's way braver than I am. I'm fighting brave but, she's brave towards everything.'_ he thought.

"What else did he say?" he asked eagerly wanting to know what else to kill him for.

"Well..." Julie's cheeks got slightly pink (which on her left cheek was hard to tell since it was bruised). "He claimed that I was your girlfriend because I was working with you."

_'Well, I can't kill him for that...'_ Mike thought awkwardly. He attempted to make things less awkward by talking. "Hey Julie, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." he said using hand gestures. Julie nodded; her common gesture for him to continue. "Do you think you might wanna go out sometime?' he asked.

_'How is it possible he can't even get embarrassed asking that?' _Julie thought. She was thrilled that Mike asked her out; but how he never gets embarrassed was a mystery to her. "I'd like that."

"Well, let's let your leg rest. How about tomorrow?" Julie nodded happily; suddenly all the pain from her leg and cheeks vanished now replaced by the warm tingly feeling of going on a date with Mike.

** CLIFFHANGER! Working on the next chapter as your reading this! P.S: thanks for all the great feedback on my story! I'm DEFIANTLY going to start that season 2 FF soon! ALSO: leave comments about what should happen on their date and what they should do! ;) Thanks a ton guys! :D**


	6. The Date

**Chapter 6 - The Date**

* * *

"Julie, I'm coming down to Motorcity!"

"Voluntarily?" Julie asked sarcastically to her best friend. She was video chatting with Claire at the Burners little booth with her injured leg outstretched and more ice on her cheek. The Burners left them alone for 'girl talk' also because that was the only nice place where Julie could rest her leg. Once she got back from her walk with Mike her leg hurt too much to walk farther.

"Ha. Ha." Claire said sounding annoyed. "Look Julie, Kane isn't exactly my friend at the moment either, and if your going to be living down there, I have some things of your you might need." Julie tilted her head to the side.

"Like?" she asked.

"'Girl' things." Julie blushed. This was the reason why she never really had a bedroom here, she just stayed in the guest bedroom. Living in a house full of loud, obnoxious and some cute (*cough*Mike*cough*) boys who love to snoop, isn't a good place Julie liked to leave her awkward girl materials. "Also because I need to help you get ready for your date tonight."

"Does it really matter what I wear?"

"I can see why Mike likes you!" Claire said with a laugh. Julie's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you both have such a non-caring attitude for everything. No wonder he likes you." Julie's blushed turned a bright shade of red and she quickly changed the subject.

"Has my Dad said anything since I left?" Claire shook her head.

"Nope. I think he's still in shock, that or he's still trying to get the guards to look for you." Julie turned white and looked away from the screen. At that moment Mike entered the room; hoping he wasn't disturbing anything between the two.

"Julie, you OK? You don't look to good." Julie waved her hand.

"I'm fine, but if you excuse me, I have to go...my leg hurts. I'll see you in a bit." Claire shrugged and disconnected. Julie placed her head in her hands and slowly began to shake her head. Mike found this to be the time to approach.

"Hey, you alright?" Julie shook her head. Mike took a seat beside her being careful to not touch her injured leg.

"I regret ever telling my Dad I was a Burner." Before Mike could ask she was already answering. "Claire says that the guards may be looking for me, what if they lock me away like they did with my Mom?" Julie said covering her eyes.

"They won't." Mike said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let them touch you!" He said almost yelling. Julie looked up. "I won't let him get near you because he's scum, Julie! I won't let him hurt you or touch you ever again. Just look at what he did to you today!" he said gently running his hand over her injured cheek and looked her the red marks on her neck. "And if he does get near you, I will do anything to get him away." Julie smiled.

"Thanks Mike." she said. She cautiously stood. "Now I need to wait for Claire. She's dropping some stuff off for me." Mike helped Julie outside and got her to sit down.

"OK, if you need anything: yell." she smiled.

"Thanks!" she said waving him off.

* * *

"Which dress, Julie?" Claire asked holding up a short white dress and a long black one. Julie gently adjusted her leg and faced her fashionable friend. They were both in the guest bedroom; now known as Julie's room since she moved in.

"I'm not getting dressed up Claire." Julie said half laughing. Claire put her hands on her hips. "First, it'll show my injury." she said gesturing to her leg. "Second, it's just Mike. As much as I like him; dressing up isn't my thing." Claire smirked and looked her friend in the eye.

"You _do_ like him!" Claire said happily clapping. Julie blushed and looked away.

"So what? I don't know if he likes me back."

"Julie, _he_ asked _you_ out on a date. He obviously likes you." Julie stood laughing at her friend.

"Well, I'm going to meet him outside." she said. Claire took her arm and helped her out the door and into the Burners booth.

"So Julie, since your living here now, we need to make some adjustments."

"Like?" Julie asked trying to figure out what she was implying.

"'Girl' adjustments." Once she saw Mike enter the room she stopped. "We'll talk later. Have fun!" she said with a wink. Julie turned around to see Mike walking towards her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. Mike was about to place an arm around her shoulders to lift her up, but Julie flinched away remembering what happened in KaneCo. yesterday. She hated the feeling of that guard cutting off her oxygen. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, but her _father _sent those after her. She felt so betrayed. Who could she _truly _trust? Mike noticed this and frowned.

"Jules, I'm not going to hurt you." Mike said looking her in the eyes. She worriedly looked into his eyes and nodded. He slid an arm around her waist and helped her up. She gulped.

"Thanks." she said adjusting her leg. He smiled and helped her outside. He was holding her hand, he said it was for 'support' but Julie didn't care, she was just happy they were together.

"So Jules, I've been meaning to ask you about something." Julie nodded, Mike looked slightly nervous which Julie had never seen before. "Ever since you told me about your Dad, I've been crazy worried about you." Julie nodded, not taking her eyes off Mike's. "All I want is for you to be safe and to make sure Kane never hurts you again." Julie placed a gentle finger to her still red cheek, the bruise and swelling had died down; but her cheek with still red and still slightly hurt. She placed her forehead against Mike's chest and Mike wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, thinking that this way he could protect her from more harm. "Julie, I care about you."

They pulled about and locked eyes. Mike didn't hesitate (as usual) and leaned in and placed his lips gently to hers. Julie stood in shock for a moment before relaxing and pulling Mike closer. Finally they pull apart and lock eyes again. Julie smiled and nodded.

"I feel the same." she said with a smile.

"So, does this mean you'll be my-"

"Yes." she said leaning into his chest. Mike smiled and let out a sigh. He pulled her in for another kiss; gentle and sweet. Once they were done he placed his forehead to hers.

"So, how about we go to Antonio's? I haven't been able to eat all day knowing I had to ask you that question." Julie laughed and pulled away.

"THE Mike Chilton nervous? That's a first!" Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed his new girlfriend's hand and began walking happily together.

* * *

"Wait, hold on a sec." Mike said holding up a hand stopping Julie for what she was saying. Julie took a sip of her soda and tossed her pizza crust onto her plate. "You're telling me that Claire is _voluntarily _in Motorcity? You didn't force her?" Julie shook her head and shrugged.

"I have no clue why, she said she had 'stuff' to drop off. But I think she had to get out of Deluxe for a while. Let the dust settle."

"Kane is mad at her too?"

"Well, he hasn't said anything to her, but we can assume. He now knows she was in on my secret." Mike gave Julie a serious look.

"Julie, what are we going to do about Kane?" Julie tilted her head.

"The same as usual?" she said making it sound like a question.

"But now that I know he's your Dad-"

"I'm pretty sure he's not my Dad anymore..." Julie said trailing off and looking at the floor. Mike pitied the girl sitting in front of him. She now had no sibling or family member to lean on, and her father is the man that her friends are always trying to get rid of. He was about to comfort her when she stood; well as fast as she could with a bad leg. "Wanna go back?" she asked. Mike nodded and stood.

Along the walk Julie leaned her head on Mike's shoulder.

"You OK?" Mike asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Mike slowed his walking slightly.

"Tell me Jules." he said. Julie sighed, they had been dating for an hour and he already knows her like the back of his hand. She stopped and faced him.

"I'm just tired, the pain medication I have to take for my leg is making me fall asleep." she said waving her hand; gesturing that it wasn't a big deal. Mike smirked, knowing what to do. Mike loved to make people look silly and this was his chance: he grabbed Julie's waist and placed her on his back. Her eyes popped out and she let out a shocked gasp. "Uh...Mike?"

"You said you were tired!" he said with a smile and began to run at full speed towards the Burner garage.

"Not anymore!" Julie yelled once he was running. She clung onto his shoulders and laughed as they ran. Mike smiled; glad he could make her laugh after all she had been through the past week.

Finally they reached the garage and Mike carefully set Julie down. She was still laughing as he did. Once Mike caught his breath he smiled and began to talk.

"So how do you suggest we tell them?" he said gesturing to the door.

"I think all we have to do is walk in smiling for them to know what happened." Julie said matter-o-factually. Mike smiled at his girlfriend and they began to walk inside.

As soon as they entered, Claire was at Julie's side.

"How'd it go?" she asked. Julie didn't even have a chance to say 'hi' before Claire was at her feet.

"Fine." Julie said shrugging. Claire took a step back.

"Just fine?" she faced the other Burners. "Just '_fine_'." she said using quotation marks. The group looked disappointed before all standing and walking over to them. Millions of questions flying their way.

"Where did you go?" "What did you do?" "What did you eat?" "Did you have fun?" "Why fine? Why not great?" Finally, the two burst out laughing at their crazy friends. They all looked to each other in confusion. Mike grabbed Julie's hand and smiled.

"Calm down guys, your plan to get us to date worked." Mike said glanced down at his girlfriend. Claire was the first to react; she ran up to Julie and almost tackled her in a hug. The other Burners stood high-fiving and asking Mike more questions while Claire and Julie had their own conversation.

"Congrats girl! You and Mike are _finally_ an item!" Julie blushed and laughed at her friend. Julie never knew this feeling would be so great; having great friends, a fantastic boyfriend and 9 Lives back in business The only thing she was missing was a family; a father and a mother. But the thought slipped her mind at the moment while she relived her date with her best friend. Maybe things would work out for her after all!

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET! Don't let the ending of this chapter fool you :p I'm thinking that we are going to have another major plot point and then maybe two chapters full of Jukebox fluff and funny moments revolving Julie now living with the Burners :3 How can you NOT get some funny moments from that! Anyways, thanks for reading and make sure to review!**

**BTW: your reviews so far, legit made me cry of happiness. I love you all so much! :')**


	7. The New Plan

**Chapter 7 - The New Plan**

* * *

Julie was lying on top of 9 Lives glancing at the sky of Motorcity. It may not be nice but it sure was enough to make Julie happy. Sure the sky of Deluxe was beautiful but the sky of Motorcity was way nicer; her best friends and boyfriend were under this sky, and even though her father was under Deluxe's sky, she found the sky down here way better.

"Can't sleep?" she turned her head at face Mike. She smiled the second she saw him and shook her head.

"Not really, just wanted to look at the sky." Mike hopped on top of 9 Lives and stretched out next to Julie.

"You know that Claire and the guys are inside throwing a party right?" Julie knew Mike meant metaphorically but she couldn't help but laugh. She was so shocked about how much the Burners wanted them to be together. If it wasn't kinda creepy, it would actually be really sweet. "So, do you like the sky?" Mike asked. Julie shrugged.

"I like it. Deluxe's sky was _real_ but...this one is better." she turned to her new boyfriend and smiled. He could pick up on exactly what she meant and sat up with his hands propping him up behind him. Julie rolled herself a little closer so she could lay her head on his chest but still be mostly lying down. They sat in silence for a moment before Mike spoke.

"You know they are probably watching us, right?" Again Julie laughed.

"Yeah, but let them watch. I don't care." she said nuzzling her head into Mike's jacket. The two sat cuddling and watching the fake Motorcity for who knows how long with Claire and the Burners watching from the bushes.

* * *

"Mr. Kane. You might want to see this." Tooley said pointing to a monitor; one of the many monitors they placed in Motorcity. Kane liked to keep an eye on the Burners so installing some video cameras around seemed like the smartest way. He glanced at the screen Tooley was pointing at to see none other than Julie and Mike cuddling up to each other on top of Julie's car. Kane slightly growled and punched his desk.

"This disgusts me."

"But Mr. Kane, I thought you said you didn't care about Julie anymore. That she was just as bad as-"

"Don't say her name!" Kane growled. Tooley jumped back and cowered. Kane sighed and faced his fellow worker. "Sure I don't care. But love is an oddly powerful thing." Kane sighed. "I just don't know where I went wrong with raising her!" Kane suddenly brightened up. "Tooley," he said in an oddly creepy tone. Tooley (shaking) faced his boss and nodded. "Do we still have the memory zapper, the one we attempted to use on Chilton?" Tooley nodded.

The memory zapper was something Kane made once he saw Mike starting to go 'bad'. Since Mike was his strongest worker he hired some engineers to create a memory zapper which would erase, (whoever sat in the machine)'s current state of mind and would be replaced but whatever Kane commanded. However Mike escaped to Motorcity before he had a chance to use it on him. He decided to keep it around to use on citizens who were considering 'dropping down' and becoming permanent residents of Motorcity.

Kane sighed. "As much as I hate what Julie has become...she still is my daughter. And she has great potential! Maybe there is a chance I could still turn her into one of KaneCo.'s brightest workers!"

"Hey!" Tooley said sounding offended. Kane rolled his eyes and continued to speak.

"Spend some bots down to Motorcity to grab her and bring her right back up here." Tooley saluted before running off to find some guards to arm the bots. Kane smirked and glanced back to the screen of the two lovebirds. "And the bonus will be that Chilton will loose his girl, and will be forced to watch her doing the thing he hates most!" He laughed and went back to watching to buzz of Deluxe, happy his plan was working.

* * *

Julie woke up with a start the next morning. She glanced around to see that she was in the Burners booth with her coat wrapped around her. _'Wait...I don't have a coat."_ she looked again and saw that Mike's coat was wrapped around like a blanket. She thought back to what the did they previous night.

All she could remember was that after watching the stars, they went inside to watch some movies with Claire and the other Burners. _'I must have fallen asleep and Mike didn't want me to get cold."_ she thought a smile creeping on her face.

"Morning." she flipped around to see Mike standing before her. Mike smiled once he saw her wearing his coat. He loved the way it was pretty big on her, so her fingers barley peaked out of the bottom and she wrapped herself around in it like it was a large blanket. He thought it made her look cute. She slid off the jacket and handed it too him.

"So anything new?" she asked rubbing her swollen cheek.

"Well Claire slept in your room last night, ever since she was been saying that she needs to talk to you about 'girl things'." he said using the quotation marks. Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'll go talk to her. Thanks." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she walked by. _'I'll never get tired of that.'_ they both thought at the same time. The second Julie had left the room, the alarms sounded and the whole room flashed red. the rest of the Burners ran out from behind the counter.

"We got Bots!" Texas cried. He flipped over the counter and punched the air. "Go Texas! Let's kick some Kanebot butt! HYAAA!" he said kicking his way out of the room. Julie and Claire dashed out of the hallway.

"What's going on?" Julie asked, yelling over the alarm.

"We got bots! You good enough to go?" he asked, glancing at her cheek and leg. She nodded.

"Duh! Let's go!" she said limping as fast as she could out the door and into 9 Lives. Mike smiled.

"That's why she's my girl." he said.

"Claire, wait here until we get back. Don't worry." Julie said in a relaxed tone.

"How can you all be so calm about this?! Mike actually looks excited!" she said gesturing to Mike who was already revving the engine of Mutt. Julie smiled.

"That's my guy! Gotta run!" With that, Julie hit the breaks and blasted down the road, following Mike and the other Burners. Claire smiled.

"Those two are perfect!" she said smirking as she watched their cars ride off into the distance.

"What do we got?" Julie asked radioing into Mike.

"Dunno, looks serious though, they are tearing out buildings as we speak."

"It's as if they're looking for something!" Chuck said typing away in the passenger seat of Mutt. Julie hit the gas and bolted up right behind Mutt.

"Well, we'd better take them out before they take Motorcity out!" Julie said gently gliding her injured leg to the correct pedal.

"Jules, are you sure you're OK to be out here? You're still not fully recovered." Mike said worrying. As strong as Julie was, Mike knew a person can only handle so much pain before it becomes overwhelming; and that's the last thing he wanted to see happen to Julie.

"Don't worry Mike, I'll be fine." with the press of a button 9 versions of 9 Lives were running down the race track ahead of the other Burners towards the bots.

"Dutch, you ready to give Julie a hand? She's got them distracted." Dutch armed his car and was ready to fire before the Burners noticed something. The bots weren't just distracted by Julie's holograms, there were _chasing_ Julie's holograms. "Jules, what's going on?" Julie added 9 more cars to the road and continued to race away from the bots._  
_

"Not sure, but they sure are keen on chasing me! Little help here guys?" she asked continuously adding more holograms as the others died out from the bots beams. All of a sudden the bots vanished and they Burners hit the breaks and glanced around looking for them.

"Jules, stay in your car. We can't risk you getting hurt more. We'll check this one out." Mike said getting out of Mutt. Julie was still on alert as she glanced around for where the bots could have gone. They all flew in one direction and disappeared.

Before much thought could be put into the matter a hologram of Kane appeared on a giant screen before the Burners.

"Well hello there Burners! Haven't seen you in a while!" Mike clenched his fists and stood tall.

"Kane." he growled. Julie stood on her seat and had half of her body out the rooftop window of 9 Lives so she could hear what Kane was saying.

"Well, Julie! I'm glad you're here too!" Julie looked away from the hologram, unable to look her father in the eye. "I have a special surprise for you Burners! I'm going to be...helping you out a bit." Mike didn't move from his ground, still not trusting the man. "You guys will be able to save money on car repairs, because you're going to be down a Burner from now on!"

"Hey! Wha-!" the Burners turned around to see two bots wrap cords around Julie and lift her out of her car. She struggled and attempted to get out but to no avail. Her hands were tied next to her body so she couldn't even grab her weapon.

"Julie!" Mike cried. He faced the Kane hologram. "What do you want Kane?" he asked angrily. Julie almost never saw him this mad she winced as she attempted to break free but pulled her injured leg the wrong way. Kane laughed.

"Oh Chilton, I want nothing! I just want to bring my daughter back home!"

"She's not your daughter anymore! You made that pretty clear when she came back to Motorcity with that mark from you!" Kane knew he was talking about the mark on Julie's cheek but chose to ignore the comment.

"You can thank me later Burners, good bye!" In a flash the hologram was gone and the bots were taking Julie away. One bot wrapped a cord around her mouth so she couldn't talk or breath.

"Julie!" Mike cried turning around again. Julie's lungs gasped for air and the world suddenly began darker and darker, until suddenly all went black. Her head flopped backwards in defeat. Mike's eyes went wide seeing her do this. He clenched his fists so tight his knuckled turned white and his nails dug into his skin. "Kane won't get away with this!" he yelled.

Suddenly Julie was gone and as the fog cleared they saw they were on the boundaries of Motorcity and Deluxe. Mike looked through the tunnel that led to Deluxe and glared.

"He won't get away. Not that easy."

**So I was about to watch my fave Motorcity episode (Off The Rack, so much Jukebox in that ep! :3) but realized I hadn't posted a chapter for today yet! (i think...) But yes, I'm hoping to be posting at least one chapter a day until this is finished. Depending on how badly you all want me to continue, it may be a while. But I don't mind :p Let me know in the comments how long this should go on! This plot point will probably only be 1 or 2 more chapters at the most, and then onto Jukebox fluff and comedy! But if you want it to continue let me know! :D**

**ALSOOO, I'm already getting people sending in ideas for my season 2 FF so let it be written:**

**I am OFFICIALLY DOING a season 2 FanFiction series for Motorcity! **

**As soon as this FF is done I'll start working on the season 2 stuff! So tell your friends and spread the word! If you have a good idea for an episode PM me and let me know. I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IT DO! At the end of each episode I'll give shout outs to people who helped.**

**Thanks for reading and love you all :3**


	8. Protector

**Chapter 8 - Protector**

* * *

"Drop her."

Those were the first words Julie heard once she had somewhat regained consciousness. Once they had left the area where the Burners stood, the robots released their grip on Julie's mouth so she could breath again. Finally once she had arrived at the KaneCo. headquarters she had come to. The bots dropped her to the floor with a thud and she began coughing right away. She sat up and glanced at who was in front of her.

"Dad?" she asked weakly. He helped her up and attempted to embrace her but Julie stumbled and stepped away. "What is it?" she asked. "Why did you bring me here?" Kane crossed his arms behind his back.

"Right down to business I see. That, is why I brought you here." he said turning around and looking out a window.

"What do you mean?" she asked fearfully. Worried about what her father was planning. He laughed but his gaze didn't shift from the window.

"Julie, even though you're a Burner, I can't forget the fact that you are such a brilliant girl. I'd be a shame to loose your great mind to KaneCo.!"

"No other reason _Dad_?" she asked putting extra emphasis on her name. He ignored her comment and continued rambling.

"I brought you back here because I don't think KaneCo. can afford to loose you."

"Only KaneCo.? Nothing or no _one_ else?" she couldn't believe her ears, it's like her father only cared for her working abilities not even the fact that she was his blood.

"Julie, I love you. But as soon as you put on that Burner pin, we are no longer family." Julie felt hurt and relived at the same time. At least she no longer had to carry the burden of being Kane's daughter anymore. Socially of course. "I brought you here simply because: KaneCo. needs you."

Suddenly the bots wrapped her arms up and dragged her to her father. He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Fire up the memory zapper!"

* * *

"Hang in there Jules." Mike said as he spun to the entrance of the main KaneCo. building. He kicked in the door and began running through the hallways, his weapon armed and in his hand. He shoved anyone aside who got in his way, he was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him.

"Mike, how do you expect to get all the way to the top of the tower by just running? It will take you forever." Chuck said.

"Because Chuckles," Mike said after knocking out a guard. "When you really want something, it makes you run 10 times faster! Just handle the bots outside, I'll be fine." he said cutting off the connection. Chuck sighed turning to the other Burners.

"He's crazy." Chuck said shaking his head.

"Yeah, over her." Dutch said glancing to the very top of the tower with the other Burners following his gaze.

* * *

"All fired up!" Tooley said stepping aside and showing the memory zapper, glowing with a blue aura. It was simple a chair with a helmet on top and some wires attached, but Julie didn't like the looks of it.

"Place her in." Kane said, waving away Julie's whimpers of fear.

"Ugh! Stop this!" she said attempting to fight off the bots that were bringing her closer to the chair. She knew her father chose bots for a reason; bots aren't humans. Thus you can't kick them down and escape. Julie winced as she got closer, her heart beating faster every second. "Stop this please!" she yelled. Kane didn't look, he didn't even flinch. "Ugh!" Julie groaned attempting to fight off the bots.

Finally Julie gave up and let the bots glide her to the chair. She was about to be placed inside when a crunch of metal made everyone turn their heads. An out of breath Mike Chilton stood at the door with his weapon in head.

"Get him!" Kane shouted. Tooley ran after Mike, but he hit him on top of the head; hard enough to knock them out. He grabbed his weapon and slid it though the bots holding Julie causing her to fall to the floor with their wires no longer wrapped around her.

Kane made a run to grab Julie, who was just a few feat away from the chair when Mike's weapon flashed in front of his face. He turned to see Mike holding up his weapon in front of him, his body shielding Julie's.

"If you want Julie, you're going to have to go through me first." he said; clenching his grip on his weapon harder. Julie looked up from the floor to see the scene that was unfolding. Kane attempted to get past Mike; but Mike simply flashed his weapon closer to Kane's face. "Don't get any closer." he said angrily.

"What do you want Chilton?" Kane grumbled.

"For you to not touch her!" Julie couldn't believe what she was seeing; Mike promised to protect her, but he risked his_ life_ to save her. "I saw what you did to her before, how could you?!" he cried.

"My _daughter_ is a Burner and you're asking why _I_ punished her?" Mike glared and flared his weapon. Kane flicked his hands and two new bots grabbed Mike's arms.

"Hey!" he cried trashing his arms around and almost loosing grip of his weapon. The guards pushed Julie into the chair and placed the helmet on her head.

"Stop!" she cried and she attempted to struggle but her hands and legs were tied to the chair. "Dad, stop! If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me but let Mike go!" Kane laughed.

"Let Mike Chilton go? Nice try Julie! Chilton has caused how many problems for Deluxe since he moved to Motorcity. Keeping him locked up here will be perfect! He can try out the chair once you're done!" Kane said flicking a switch and hitting a button.

"No!" Julie said tugging at her arms and legs. Mike hated seeing Julie in this position.

He attempted to swing his weapon but couldn't move his wrist in the right direction. He took the very tip of his weapon and began to melt away the exterior of a bot to a point where he was able to see the bots cords. He tossed his weapon inside and the bot over-heated and exploded. Mike just barley dodged the flying debris. He swatted away a piece headed for Julie and sliced his hand in the process.

"Ah!" he mumbled, but quickly forgot about his hand and charged at the control panel for the memory zapper.

"Stop him!" Kane shouted. Mike whacked both guards in the head and knocked them out, and using debris from the other robot; crashed the second one. He ran towards the machine controls but Kane grabbed his arms. "Chilton, give it up! The Burners are over now that their leader and his girlfriend are becoming permanent members of Deluxe."

"Not so fast Kane!" Chilton said spinning his legs and kicking Kane in the leg causing him to fall to the floor. Mike smashed the control panel and ran to Julie's chair. He quickly found his weapon in the mangled mess of robot debris, and sliced the ropes tying Julie's hands and legs down. He shoved the helmet off and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"Mike, the machine is going to over heat!" she cried over the loud rumbling from the machine. Mike glanced around the room looking for a way out; the door was mangled and was blocked by robot parts and all the other doors had gone into lock down and even Julie didn't know the pass code; only Kane. "What do we do?" she asked. Mike saw the only way out and smirked.

"Hang on Jules!" Julie looked at him questioningly before he grabbed her hand and jumped through the glass window with Julie in toll behind him.

"Mike!" Julie cried once they were on their way down. "Got a plan?" she cried over the loud noise of the wind. Since they were still holding hands Mike rolled her into his chest to embrace her.

"Yes I do!" he cried directing himself towards Mutt; which was directly below them.

"Mike, what about Kane?" Mike glanced up at the KaneCo, towers and watched as it burst into flames. He could almost feel Julie's shock. He embraced her more as they fell.

"I'm sure he's fine." Even though Kane had hurt her; Julie still loved him. He had raised her and taken care of her. She wasn't a spoiled child that hated her parents; sure her and her Dad disagreed on lots and _lots_ of things, but she still loved him, and missed him. Julie buried her head into Mike's chest as the wind hit their backs. "Get ready." Mike said. It was almost time to hop into Mutt so Julie and Mike released and twirled into sitting position. With a thud, they landed in Mutt's seats and they took off towards Motorcity. Glass was shattered when they jumped out the window so they had some cuts (mostly Mike because he dropped out first). But for the most part they were safe. Mike tapped a button and radioed into the other Burners.

"There you guys are!" Dutch cried. "What happened? We finished off the bots and we're circling KanCo. tower. What the heck did you do?!" Mike laughed.

"We did what we had to, now head back to the Burner garage and tell the others. Where's Chuck?"

"In with Texas, I'm pretty sure putting him with the craziest Burner wasn't a very good idea." Mike smirked.

"See you back at HQ." he said ending the conversation.

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" Tooley asked. They were in the emergency center of Deluxe where Kane was being treated for his unconsciousness.

"He's coming to!" one of the doctors cried. Kane's eyes slowly opened and he recognized where he was.

"What happened to Chilton and Julie?" he asked bolting up in his seat.

"Sir, please don't get up so fast." the doctor said gently pushing him down. "I'm afraid they got away. We saw them jump out of the window of the tower just before the explosion. We pulled you out right before as well."

"Do you think they're alive?" Kane asked.

"We don't know sir." the doctor said shrugging. Kane sighed.

"I almost had them! I almost had my smartest and best recruits back!" he slammed his fist on his bed. "I'll get them next time. Next time Chilton." he said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

"JULIE!" Julie turned to see Claire trow herself at her best friend and embracing her in a hug. "Thank god you're alive!"

"You know what happened?" Claire finally released her grip on her friend.

"Well yeah, the explosion echoed through all of Motorcity!" Julie rubbed the back of her head. "I'm just so glad you're OK!...For the most part, what happened to you?" she asked pointing to the glass cuts she had on her arms. "And Mike has them too?!" she asked then sighed. "You two are _WAY_ too reckless." she said turning and heading back into the garage. Julie looked at the floor then back to the entrance of Deluxe. Mike saw this and knew what she was thinking.

"Jules, don't worry. I'm sure Kane's fine." Mike said approaching her with a serious face on. "Guards must have entered before the explosion and pulled him out. Kane was important to lots of people; someone would come it and rescue him. Just like I did with you." Julie looked up.

"I'm important to you?" Julie asked; her sad feeling turning to something much happier. Mike nodded.

"Jules, you're you! You mean so much to me!" Julie smiled and threw herself into Mike's chest.

"Thank you. For everything." she said. Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you I'd be there to protect you."

**TAA DAA! End of the last major plot point c: on-wards to fluff and comedy!**

**I would like to take a quick moment to thank all the people that not only have been reading my story since the beginning, but have also taken the time to review! This story is almost the number 1 reviewed story I have ever written! :D**

**PARTY! \(o.o\) (/o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)\ /(o.o)/**

**Thanks so much for reading and the next few chapters will be just Jukebox fluff and funny stuff so if you don't like that then skip the next few chapters and consider the story done here! For my other fans...**

**Prepair to go fangirl crazy ;D**


	9. Mother Nature

**Chapter 9 - Mother Nature**

* * *

"Jules, I think you're good." Mike said placing a small band aid on her eighth and last glass cut.

"Thanks Mike." she said rubbing her sore arms. She stood and stretched. "I hate the fact that I have so sit down for so long because of this leg!" she said stretching her injured leg carefully.

"Doctors rules Jules, it's almost healed so you need to rest it for a week and a half and then we can take the stitches out."

"But I want to do something. I've been sitting here doing nothing except listen to Claire go on and _on_ about her magazines for two weeks already." she said gesturing to the giant pile of girly magazines Claire left before she went to bed last night.

Claire had pretty much moved into the Burner garage now; she was a little too afraid to go back up to Deluxe in fear that Kane might go after her for knowing and keeping Julie's secret. Mike laughed at the mountain of a pile.

"Where does she keep those?" Mike asked. Julie shrugged and plopped back down in her seat. Mike could tell Julie was a little out of sorts today: very..._moodswing-y_. One minute she was sad, then she wanted to go on a walk, and then she wanted to sleep. Mike just let her be and left her in the calmness of the Burner garage; until Claire came back of course.

"Julie! How you holding up?" Claire asked running into the room.

"With...?" Julie said dragging on. Claire huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know, 'mother nature'?" she asked using quotation marks. Julie playfully shoved her best friend.

"Fine, why is it such a big deal?"

"Because, it's the first one you've had since you moved in here. I just want to make sure that the guys don't find out." Claire said innocently smiling.

"What does it matter if they find out?"

"Don't you think that would be awkward? Considering you're the only female Burner?" Julie shrugged.

"I don't really care. Mike's my boyfriend and the others are my friends. It doesn't matter to me if they know. They all know that it happens eventually. They took that class in 5th grade." Both shuddered at the thought of 'the' class being taught to them in Deluxe, and since Julie lost her mother..._double_ the awkward. "However, if they found my 'materials' _that_ would be awkward." she said blushing slightly at the thought.

"Well Julie, I'm off to find you some cramp medication. I'll be back later!" she said running out the door. Julie sighed and placed her head on the table.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think something's wrong with Julie." Chuck said entering the 'man cave' of the Burner garage. It's where most of the guys hung out when Julie had friends visiting.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked leaning forwards. Everyone knew by this point that Mike obviously had a soft spot when I came to Julie. Just add the words 'Julie wants you to' to the end of a command and Mike was off and running to get the task done.

"Claire just let to pick up pain medication. Julie's been sleepy a lot and has been complaining about pains, and-" Chuck leaned into Mike and whispered. "I think I saw blood in the bathroom today." Mike leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Wait a sec..." he said. _'Pains, blood, sleepiness pain medication and her mood swings...it all means...'_ Mike's eye widened and he looked up at his still panicking friend.

"What if she had some super serious disease and we don't know how to cure it! She'd have to go back up to Deluxe and we ALL KNOW what could happen then! Kane could see her and take her and we'll have to relive the past few days ALL OVER AGAIN! And what if-"

"Chuck!" Mike cried. Chuck stopped his pacing to looked at his friend who was laughing. "Chuckles, calm down! I know what's wrong, and it's not a life or death disease." Chuck didn't move from his position. "It's obviously..." Mike scanned the room before continuing. "Her 'time of the month'." he said using air quotations. Chuck blinked a few times and Dutch rubbed the back of his neck.

"You sure?" Dutch asked

"Dutch, you have a girlfriend! This had never happened to you two?" Dutch shrugged.

"Usually she just says she has to 'deal with family matters' and then I don't see her for a week and when she-" Dutch stopped himself. "OOOOOOHH!" he said sighing. He smacked his forhead."How did I not see that?"

"Texas has no clue what that means! But if it's a type of Kanebot WAAAAPOW!" Texas said punching the air. Chuck, Dutch and Mike all hit their foreheads and faced each other.

"I'm not going to be the one to explain what that means to Texas." Mike said. "I'm going to go check on Julie. See ya guys later." Mike said leaving the room.

"Can someone please tell Texas what it means?" Texas asked.

* * *

"Hey Jules?" Julie looked up from her small station scattered with Claire's junk and smiled.

"Hey Mike. Sorry about all this." she said gesturing to the table. "It's just been a _long_ day." she said.

"Julie! I found them!" Claire said running into the room holding small drug store box. She froze once she saw Mike. "Oh! Mike's here. Hi!" she said hiding the box behind her back.

"What's going on?" he asked; again he loved to make people freak out.

"Uh...nothing! I just bought some...candy! Yeah! For Julie and I!" Claire said.

"Can I have a piece?" Mike asked. Claire turned pink.

"Uhhh...maybe...I'd better go open it!" she said quickly exiting the room. Mike laughed and faced his girlfriend.

"You know don't you?" Julie asked. He nodded and smiled.

"You don't have to hide it." he said rubbing her shoulder. She nodded.

"Claire was actually the one that wanted to hide it. She was bringing in a box of 'special' pain killers." Julie said wrapping her arms around her waist from pain. Mike slid into the seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, I'll leave and then once you've had your medicine. I'll bring in a movie and we'll watch together with the guys." Julie frowned. "I'll grab some ice cream and a warm blanket?" Mike suggested. Julie jumped up and hugged him.

"This is why you're the best!" she said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips; short and meaningful and then ushered him along. He ran out to grab the items he promised.

* * *

"Claire, do we have to watch this?"

"Yeah, is this the only movie you brought from Deluxe?"

"Texas thinks this will be BORING!"

"Texas, a ship snaps in half."

"...Sounds good to Texas!"

Julie sighed listening to the conversation going on with the other Burners. Claire had insisted they watch Titanic, one of her all time favorite movies. Julie curled up under her warm blanket and placed her head on Mike's chest, while he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Jules, can I have some of your ice cream? I bought it for the both of us." Mike said. Julie took a spoonful of her ice cream and quickly shoved it in his mouth. He coughed but managed to eat it. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Never ask a girl to share her ice cream. Ever." Mike took another heaping spoonful while Julie tried to steal the spoon from his mouth when Claire yelled at them to be quite. They froze as if now statues in an odd position The blanket was no draped over Mike's head and Julie was sitting on his lap reaching for the spoon. In one motion Mike flipped her off ate another spoonful of ice cream then handed it back to her. She stuck her tongue out and continued to eat her ice cream.

"When will the ship break?" Texas yelled.

"In like an hour." Claire said.

"And then there's another two hours to go." Dutch said with a sigh.

"Claire, this movie really drags, why did you want to watch it?"

"Julie, it's my favorite movie!" Julie rolled her eyes and took another spoonful of ice cream. Rarely letting her boyfriend have some, they sat in silence and watched the movie roll on.

A while later Chuck was the first to speak.

"This is so sad!" Chuck cried as he blew into a tissue.

"Chuck, this isn't even the sad part." Claire said.

"They're walking and talking on the deck." Dutch said pointing to the screen.

"Well yeah but I know what's going to happen!" she said blowing into another tissue and throwing it at Dutch. Julie was beginning to feel woozy from her medicine so she slowly placed her head onto Mike's chest and let her imagination roam wild.

* * *

"Finally it's over!" Dutch said stretching. "That was the slowest movie EVER! Goodnight!" he said waving off. Texas and Chuck ran after him and Claire just went straight to the room her and Julie shared.

"Jules?" Mike asked shaking his girlfriends arm. She was still lying on his chest and hadn't moved for most of the movie. He looked down and saw she was asleep. He smiled and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He was about half-way there when he heard a giggle and looked down to see Julie snickering. "Your awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to walk!" she said. He twirled her around and she squealed in laughter.

"You sure are a pain in the neck!" he said flipping her onto his back and running outside into the night air of Motorcity. "You seem to be feeling better!" Mike said happily with Julie still on his back.

"The medication really helps, but sitting down for a while helps too." He placed her on the ground and faced her.

"You know Jules, you don't have to be embarrassed by that kinda stuff." Julie nodded. "I mean..." Mike rubbed the back of his neck not sure how to explain what he was going to say. "If we are going to be dating they're may be a time when you need me to...get you certain things and I...just wanted you to know that because I'm your boyfriend...I'll get them." Julie laughed and looked her boyfriend in the eyes.

"Thanks Mike." she said hugging him tightly.

"You never have to feel embarrassed around me Jules. I accept you for who you are and you do the same for me." Julie smiled into his chest and nodded feeling sleepy.

"Uh...hey guys?" Julie and Mike turned to face the Burners who were standing in the doorway. "What's this?" Chuck asked holding up a bag of pads. Julie turned beat red.

"Is it OK for me to get embarrassed by that?" Julie asked. Mike nodded and slid Julie behind him so she could hid her red face and flushed cheeks.

"Guys, just put those back." he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine but they're hogging up the bathroom space!" Chuck cried before turning and going inside with the others. Mike turned to face his girlfriend who was hiding, placing her face in her boyfriends back.

"Well that was the most embarrassing thing _ever_." she said hiding her face. Mike turned around and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Don't worry about it." he said with a smile. He grabbed her hand in his and they walked around for a while. Before they re-entered the Burner garage Julie stopped.

"What's wrong Jules?" Mike asked. Julie shrugged.

"Well, Claire has been asking if she can take the bed in our room of a few weeks and I told her tonight she could. I just don't want to sleep on the floor." she said looking at Mike.

"Sleep in 9 Lives." he said shrugging.

"All alone? You know what kinds of people roam around here at night!" Mike smiled.

"I'll stay with you for a while then." he said. They hopped onto the front of Mutt and watched the sky. Julie eventually found herself feeling weaker and weaker until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys know where Julie is?" Claire asked the next morning.

"Yeah, Mike didn't come in last night either." Dutch said scratching his head. They walked outside and looked around looking for the couple. Finally they saw movement over near Mike's car and went to check it out.

The looked in the window to see the two cuddled together in the passenger seat of Mutt soundly sleeping.

"Let's leave them be for a while." Claire whispered stepping away.

Unknowingly in his sleep Mike wrapped his arms around Julie's back as if shielding her. Julie tucked her head into his chest and their legs were jumbled together in a mess.

They both stayed soundly asleep; dreaming happy dreams about each other.

**OH MY GOD FLUFF ATTACK!**

**So what did you think? I'm sorry I just had to XD I couldn't help my self, I had to make a chapter about Julie's period. MY BRAIN WAS BEGGING ME!**

**Don't worry more fluff and comedy to come! :D**


	10. Birthday Bash

**Chapter 10 - Birthday Bash**

* * *

"OK Burners, gather in!" Mike cried pulling the all the Burners (minus Julie) and Claire into the usual Burner booth. "A very important event is happening this week!"

"You remembered the anniversary of Texas eating a full pizza in under a minute is this Tuesday?!" Texas asked jumping up. The table went silent.

"...Yeees. That's one of them!" Mike said. "Apparently there are two special events this week!" Texas clapped once and faced his fellow Burner. "Julie's birthday is on Friday and I called everyone here so we can figure out what we're going to do. Considering that this is her first birthday away from Deluxe, it needs to be big!"

"I don't know if you guy's would wanna do that..." Claire said trying to stop the conversation.

"Why?" Dutch asked.

"Well...I'm not sure if I should say, Julie doesn't like it going around." Claire said shrugging and playing with a pencil. "But, don't throw a big party." Mike tilted his head to the side.

"Claire, why not?" Claire sighed.

"It's a long story, but...please." she said desperately. She swiftly stood and headed for the door. "I gotta go meet Julie, she asked if I could help her stitch up some of her ripped clothes from a few weeks ago." she quickly closed the door behind her and sped off to the Burner garage.

As she left she thought about Julie's past birthdays and why she didn't want the Burners throwing a large party. When her mother was alive, she would always throw Julie giant birthday parties with all of her families and friends, unfortunately Julie's mother died on the weekend of her birthday. They always held their parties in the same place every year. On her birthday she ran into the room but it was dark and nobody was there. Julie ran back home and her father had attempted to make a party, but when Julie asked where her Mom was Kane said she had to leave for a business trip at last minute. Until she was much older she thought that her mother was away on trips. Until she found out she starved to death because of her father.

Claire didn't want Julie to have to re-live all those memories by the Burners throwing her a giant party. She just wanted to keep it simple like they did every other year: which usually was go out for dinner, go to a park and play a sport of some kind and then watch movies and eat popcorn. Her parties described Julie perfectly; different and sporty. But for some reason, every year on her birthday she was disappear for an hour and then return perfectly fine. Claire never found out where she went.

Meanwhile the Burners were still trying to figure out what happened.

"Do you think we should make a big party anyways?" Chuck asked. Mike shook his head.

"I'm going to go with Claire on this one, she seemed really determined to not have a large party."

"Why don't we go out for pizza and then play a game of soccer? Isn't that what she said she wanted a few weeks ago?" Dutch asked. Mike nodded.

"Sounds good. If that's what she wants. But I still want to figure out what's up with Claire." Mike said drifting off into thought.

* * *

Julie opened her eyes on Friday morning and looked out her window. She saw Claire crashed on the small couch the Burners helped her move into the room with her magazines and cosmetics scattered along the floor. Julie snickered and quickly got changed and went outside. Finally, Julie's leg had healed and with Mike's help, Julie had gotten all the stitches out of her leg. She of course, had a scar that would last probably last the rest of her life; but she didn't totally mind. She just considered it a way of showing that girls can be tough too.

The second she entered the garage the guys were all awake and were whispered.

"Uh, guys?" Julie asked slightly waving to get their attention. They all bolted to a standing position and smiled.

"Happy birthday Julie!" Chuck said. Julie raised her eyebrow at her odd friends. She shrugged.

"Uh, thanks." she said slightly laughing. She couldn't tell why but they were being really weird today. Normally on her birthdays they let her go up to Deluxe and when they got back, ate pizza and went to bed; today was much different.

What Julie didn't know what that they planned to keep an eye on Julie and figure out why Claire was acting so protective about her birthday. Mike always wanted to know everything going on with his Burner gang. Claire rubbed her eyes and walked into the room as well.

"Morning." she said in her usual; sleepy and non-caring voice. "Happy birthday Julie!" she said giving her friend a huge hug.

"Thanks Claire." she said with a smile and a grimace since her friend was cutting off her blood flow. Once Julie could breath again she turned to her friends and smiled. "So what are we gunna do today guys?" she asked. Mike wrapped his rm around her shoulders.

"Whatever you want to do. We were hoping that sports, movies and popcorn would meet the standards?" he said winking at Claire who gave him the 'hint' of what Julie really wanted for her birthday. She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect to me! Let's get going!" she said grabbing her boyfriends hand and pulling him out the door. Mike smiled. _'How is it possible she is so easy to please?'_ Mike thought. He finally let out a small laugh. _'Maybe that's why I like her so much! Not picky like other girls.'_

* * *

"And we win again!" Julie said high fiving Texas! Texas just scored the winning goal for their team of Texas, Dutch and her versus Mike, Chuck and Claire. Chuck of course, insisted that Claire be on their team. Soccer was of course Julie' favorite sport and it was clear why; she rocked at it. This was their third game and Julie had already scored 11 goals, Mike regretted putting Chuck as goalie who screamed every time the goal went near him. Julie oddly looked around and gave a weak smile.

"I'll be right back guys...bathroom!" Julie said running off.

"There she goes." Claire said kicking the ball away from her. Mike tossed off his jacket and faced Claire.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the part where she disappears for an hour; makes up some lame excuse like she 'went to buy bottled water but they were sold out' and then carries on like nothing every happened." Claire claimed picking at her nails. Mike rubbed the back of his head and watched Julie run off. He slowly began to walk in the same direction. "Where are _you_ going?" Claire asked.

"Uh... would you believe it if I said to get bottled water?" Before Claire could respond he took of running. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"That's quite the leader ya got there." she said sarcastically.

* * *

Mike had been following Julie for who knows how long; it seemed like hours. But finally Julie stopped, looked around and slid in through a tiny gate in the middle of no-where. Mike looked at the sign and saw that it was an entrance to a cemetery.

"Why would she be going into a cemetery?" Mike whispered to himself. He peeked through the gate and saw Julie take a seat against a tree and stare at a grave in the ground. Mike slipped through and tip toed up behind the tree so he could see what the grave said. It read:

_Mrs. Julie Kane_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_RIP_

__Mike held his breath. _'Her Mom...is dead?' _ he asked himself. Julie never really told the story of her Mom; only her Dad. But why would she be visiting it on her birthday of all days?

"Mike, what do you want?" she asked. He slid down next to her and glanced at her face.

"I want to know why you're sitting in the middle of a cemetery on the borders of Motorcity and Deluxe looking at a tombstone on your birthday." Julie looked at the floor.

"You know who's tombstone it is, right?" he nodded but spoke in case she didn't hear.

"I saw, it's your Mom's." she weakly nodded.

"But why are you here?" he asked. Julie sighed and re-told the story of her mothers death and her birthday party that never happened.

"We have a tombstone and a memorial up in Deluxe in KanoCo. but I got another made here since this is my second home...sometimes a girl just needs her Mom." she said; heart breaking with every word she spoke. She discreetly wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye. "I visit her on my birthday because I want to spend it with people I love." Mike looked down at his girlfriend with pity who was obviously trying super hard to told back tears. He pulled his girlfriend into his arms and placed her head against his chest.

"Julie, it's OK to cry you know. Everyone needs to." Julie nodded.

"But I need to be strong. For her."

"You're Mom would know that it's not good to keep everything locked in. Julie I'm here for you." he said placing one hand on her head. She buried her head into his chest and he pulled her into an embrace. Julie sat like that for a while feeling comforted in Mike's arms. Finally she sighed and pulled away.

"Thank you." she said placing her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled.

"You know, the guys probably think he left." Julie laughed slightly.

"Claire is always asking me where I run off on my birthday all alone."

"Well, know she can wonder why both of us run off alone. From now on I'm coming here with you." Julie smiled and looked into her boyfriends eyes.

"Thanks Mike." she said with a smile. She stood. "I'm going to start walking. I'll wait for you outside the gate." she said walking off. Mike turned to the gravestone once Julie was out of sight and got to his knees.

"I'll take good care of her. Don't worry." he said. Nodded to the grave and left in a hurry to catch up with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Thanks Dutch!" Julie cried. Dutch's gift to Julie was a re polished 9 Lives with a fresh tune up and new updates. "This is awesome!" she said checking out the inside. Julie also got a pocket knife from Texas, boots from Claire and a grappling hook from Chuck (which she was always wanted every since she joined the Burners).

"Well, Texas is going to start cutting the cake!" Texas said running inside wit Chuck, Dutch and Claire at his tail.

"Hey Jules." Mike said grabbing her hand before she left too. "One last gift." he said holding out a small gift box. She opened it and found a ring box. She opened it and saw a sparkling silver band with the words: Julie Kane engraved in it shining up at her.

"Wow Mike..." she said pulling it out.

"It's a promise ring." he said sliding it on. He looked her in the eyes. "It's my promise that I will always be right here with you." Julie smiled. Mike leaned in and placed his lips gently to his girlfriends. Finally once they pulled apart Julie looked back at the ring. "I think we might want to get inside before those guys eat all the cake." Mike said. Julie was too distracted looking at her hand. Mike finally grabbed her and spun her around draining out her thoughts.

"What? What is it?" she asked laughing as he placed her back on the ground. Mike playfully shook his head and grabbed her hand pulling her inside. But one thought was still stuck in her head:

Mike had placed it on her wedding ring finger.

**;)**

**What should happen next? I was originally intending for this FF to go on for 10 chapters but should I do more? Let me know! And if so; what should happen?**

**I was thinking a future chapter could be Julie meets another guy and Mike gets jealous ;D**

**Thanks for reading as always! **


	11. More Than A Promise

**Chapter 11 - More Than A Promise**

* * *

The thought kept her up all night. That ring. That little ribbon of metal around her finger had given her so many emotions she thought her head would explode. Mike placed a promise ring on her wedding finger. Julie had no idea what this meant of course, were they engaged? Was it just naturally where you put a ring? Did this mean nothing at all? Or was Mike hinting at something. She sighed with all the thoughts swirling in her head. No matter what she loved it.

Julie found her self waking up early the next morning, no surprise because of her worrying. She decided there was no point in falling asleep again or even trying so she stood and went outside. She decided to go on a walk to clear her mind; she needed to escape for a while.

On her walk she took a giant yawn and ran into something. That someone wrapped their arms around her waist seconds before she hit the pavement.

"Sorry!" the deep voice said. She turned to see a man about her age; raggy dark black hair that looked un-combed, he had on a plain sweater and jeans and his dark brown eyes looked right into Julie's. He slowly stood her up and they awkwardly stood for a moment before he held out his hand. "Jeff Brown." Julie shook his hand.

"Julie Kane." Julie prayed that he wouldn't ask about the last name and luckily he didn't.

"So I saw you coming from the Burner garage, you know those guys?" he asked. Julie shook her head.

"Actually, I am one of those guys!" she said gesturing to 9 Lives which wasn't far behind them.

"No way! I've always wanted to meet a Burner." Julie blushed at his kind words. "I've always wanted to thank you guys for helping out Motorcity." Julie waved her hand.

"It's the least we can do." Jeff smiled as his watch let out a large beep.

"Oops, sorry. I gotta go, but it was great meeting you Julie!" Julie smiled as he ran off. _'Jeff huh?'_ she thought watching him leave. She smirked at his shocked tone when he found out she was a Burner. _'Girls can be Burners too.' _she thought rolling her eyes and leaving.

* * *

"JULIE!" Mike and Julie were sitting and talking outside, leaning against the wall to the garage when they heard Claire's scream. They ran inside and burst into Julie's room. The found Claire pacing back and forth across the room.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Julie asked grabbing her friend; stopping her pacing.

"Ugh! It's Chuck!"

"What about him?" Mike asked, sounding worried about his friend.

"He tricked me into agreeing to go on a date with him!" she stomped the ground. "I can't believe this! Talk about dreadful!"

"How did he trick you?" Julie asked.

"He was talking to me while I was reading a magazine." Mike and Julie sighed. Mike looked up with a glimmer in his eye and looked at Claire.

"Why don't we go on a double date. That way it will be less awkward!" Mike said shrugging.

"That's a great idea Mike! Then if he tries to pull anything, I can sneak off with Julie into the bathroom! This is why you're the leader!" she said patting Mike on the shoulder as she left the room. Julie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"That's a really nice that you did for Claire."

"Actually, I just wanted an excuse to go out with you." Mike said with a smirk. Julie took her boyfriend's hand and pulled him out of the room with a huge grin plastered on her face. _'How can you get a better boyfriend than Mike Chilton?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

The time for the date arrived and Julie and Claire were locked away in their room again. Julie was going to wear the same old same old, but Claire wanted to find something special.

"Claire, if you don't care about the date then why are you looking for something nice to wear?" Julie asked confused. Claire huffed and faced her friend.

"Because, I still need to fit in inside Motorcity. I can't go wearing my Deluxe clothes on a date! They'll think I'm weird."

"Oh trust me Claire, I think that and you don't even need the suit." Claire threw at pillow at her best friend and Julie just laughed. Finally once Claire had found an outfit that suited her needs the went outside to meet the guys. As usual Mike was calm and ordinary but Chuck was a nervous wreck.

"Claire!" Chuck said happily. Claire just rolled her eyes and pulled him along beside her. He began rambling off about something she couldn't understand so she just tuned him out. Julie and Mike were in their own little world talking about anything and everything as they always do. If you didn't see them when they were in HQ you would think they were just best friend, but to the Burners they are so much more.

They got their normal spot at Antonio's with Mike and Julie on one side and Claire and Chuck on the other. Not long after the ordered, Julie saw a familiar face.

"Julie?" Julie looked up to see Jeff from that morning looking down at her. She smiled.

"Hey Jeff!"

"Jeff?" Mike asked. Chuck and Claire just silently watched the scene unfold.

"Small world that we'd run into each other here huh?" Julie gave a small laugh and nodded.

"This is Mike, Claire and Chuck." she said pointing to her friends. He nodded to each of them before facing Julie once more.

"You know Julie. If you're not busy we should get something to eat later this week. Get to know each other better!" Julie nodded with a friendly smile. She didn't mind Jeff even though they just met. She just thought he was new and was trying to make some new friends.

"She can't we're busy." Mike said holding up a hand. Jeff looked slightly offended but nodded.

"Uh...I'll talk to you later Julie." Mike waved to send him on his way. Jeff gave Mike a weird look before leaving. Chuck and Claire could see what was going to happen so were quick to stand.

"We're going on a walk!" They said in sync and ran out the door. Julie turned to Mike.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The better question is, who is that guy?" Julie shrugged.

"I met him this morning when I went on a walk. He looks new in town I just wanted to be nice." Julie said. She crossed her arms. "And what was up with you're attitude?" she asked.

"I just don't know him and _we're_ on a date now. He could wait until we were done here before trying to ask you out to dinner."

"It's wasn't like that."

"Then what was he trying to do?"

"Be friendly!"

"Julie he asked you out on a date! And I don't want to loose you!" Julie froze in her spot.

"He did? Are you sure?" she asked gripping on her promise ring. Mike nodded.

"I don't want any other guy going out with you. You're mine Jules." Julie looked into her boyfriend eyes in shock. She thought he was just trying to get Jeff to leave but really, he was afraid of loosing her. Her cheeks flushed pink slightly when she realized this. "I don't want any other guy to take you away from me."

"Really?" Mike nodded and took her hand.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back." he said gently pushing her towards the door with Julie rolling her eyes. He slid a protective arm around her waist and turned around to see Jeff staring. He smirked and continued to walk his girlfriend out. Once they got outside Julie flipped around and faced him.

"You don't have to worry Mike. You're the only guy I want to go out with. You're my guy!" Julie said with a smile. She held up her hand. "Remember the promise ring?" Mike smiled and glanced down at his feet.

"About that." he said looking up again. He took the hand with the ring on it and gently pulled it off. Julie was a little confused at what he was doing until he held the ring up to her nose. She never noticed that there was a sentence engraved on the inside too. It read:

_Will you marry me?_

Julie's heart stopped as she read that. She looked away to see Mike smirking. _'He's proposing!'_ Julie's mind finally was able to process. A huge smile spread on her face and she dug her head into Mike's chest in a warm hug.

"Yes." she said happily. Mike let out a sigh as if he had been holding his breath and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist and pulled her close. Finally they pulled apart and locked lips, while they were doing so Mike slid the ring back on.

_'I don't want any other guy to take you away from me.' _His words echoed in her mind. _'And now you won't have to, ever.'_ she thought happily to herself as she kissed her fiancee under the moonlight.

**:3**

**So what next guys? I thought it was cool that I incorporated a bunch of you're ideas into one chapter! However I would be happy to do an idea over again like the double date.**

**ALSO: how do you think Julie and Mike should tell the Burners? Let me know! ;)**


	12. Fluff

**Chapter 12 - Fluff**

* * *

The next morning Mike and Julie woke up and went on a walk to talk about the wedding and anything else they needed to talk about. Most of the time they started talking about the wedding but quickly got distracted and changed the subject.

"You know Jules, we're going to have to tell the guys sometime." Julie flopped around looking somewhat bored but not bored enough to want to leave.

"Yeah, but how? Don't you think it will be awkward?" Julie asked fiddling with her ring.

"More awkward then when Chuck walked outside holding up your-"

"Please don't speak of that." Julie said burying her face in her palms. The memory was still fresh in her mind from when mother nature came to visit and Chuck found her 'materials' in the bathroom. She continued to walk with her red face plastered in her palms. Mike laughed and stopped walking to stand in front of his fiancee and gently pull one hand away from her face.

"Don't hide, I won't mention it." Julie reluctantly moved her other hand away and let Mike guide her where ever. "But look, if you don't want to mention it just yet then fine, I won't pressure you. But we'll need to do it eventually." Julie nodded.

"Can we figure out how later though, I wanna do something fun!" Mike nodded and led his girlfriend to a small restaurant. Lots of people were checking Julie out; winking, smiling, casually bumping into her, but Mike slid his arm over her protectively showing that she was his. She smiled and began to look at things off the menu, slightly laughing at Mike over-protectiveness.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so." Julie said fiddling with her hand. The both nodded and walked into the Burner garage It was the time to break the news. Of course; knowing these two breaking the news will be anything but simple. If we have learned anything, they love messing with people's heads.

"Hey guys, we're back." Mike said letting go of Julie's hand and waving. They all waved back.

"So how was the date?" Claire asked. Julie shrugged.

"Alright." Julie said sliding in beside her friend. Everyone turned to stare at the two.

"Alright?" Everyone asked shocked.

"Oh man." Chuck said burrying his face in his palms.

"Dude, what did you do? When a girl says 'alright' you know you screwed up!" Dutch said shocked.

"You didn't Texas-ify it did you?" Texas asked then slammed his fist into the table.

"Calm down guys everything went fine! By the way, Chuck would you be interested in being my best man?" Mike said looking at his friend but playing with a quarter on the table with his free hand.

The room went dead silent.

"Uh...what?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, and Claire can you be my maid of honor? Oh! I'll also need a dress." she said smiling then turned to what she was doing before and picking at her nails.

"Uhh..." Dutch said.

"No way." Claire said looking around. "Are you guys being serious?"

"What's going on?" Texas asked.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm on the same page as Texas." Chuck said.

"Julie, shut up right now!" Claire said standing and looking down at her friend. Julie looked at Mike and the both began laughing.

"Yes we were being serious!" Claire's heart stopped when Julie held up her hand with a ring on it. Claire screamed and tackled her best friend to the floor.

"Score, man!" Dutch said nudging Mike on the shoulder. Claire finally let Julie off the floor and smiled.

"Thanks." Julie said wobbling a bit from the lack of oxygen she got from being squished. Mike walked over and helped Julie balanced herself while they room looked at them. "We were being serious. And Claire, yes I will still need a dress." Claire squealed and grabbed her friends hand.

"Let's go look for some in magazines!" Claire said beginning to pull Julie away.

"Yay." Julie said sarcastically allowing Claire to drag her off.

"You know, I never thought you'd be the type of guy to let one girl tie you down for your whole life." Chuck said scratching his head.

"Guys stop. Don't let Julie hear you saying that, it'll bother her...and me." Mike said giving his teammates a serious look.

"It's just that you said you'd never let a girl tie you down." Dutch said.

"That was before I met Julie. And before she became a Burner." Mike said kicking his feat up on a nearby stool.

"Well congrats bro." Dutch said standing and patting Mike on the shoulder as he left the room to go to bed.

* * *

Mike knew this all too well. Julie had run off again. Mike had gotten to know that whenever Julie needed to think she would go outside, sit on top of 9 Lives and think about whatever. Usually Mike left her alone and she would come in around 15 minutes later. But today she was gone for almost an hour and a half. Mike started to get worried so she slipped on his jacket over his baggy T-shirt and went outside.

Mike could see a figure on top of 9 Lives and knew it was Julie, but it looked different. He got close enough to see Julie in her pajamas so he knew it was her, but it looked as if she was lying down. He jumped over and car to her other side to see her sleeping soundly. He smirked at her cute breathing. He then noticed she was holding something; a small box. He gently pulled it out and took a seat next to her on the car roof. He felt that while he looked at this box he also needed to protect Julie.

Inside the box was a bunch of little things. A picture of two young adults, a ring, a bottle of perfume and a letter. Mike opened the piece of paper and began to read.

_Dearest Julie,_

_Congratulations my darling daughter! It's your big day; your wedding. I always knew this day would come and so hoped that I could see you walk down the aisle with the man you truly love. If it should ever occur that I am unable to see or attend your wedding, I just wanted to include these small things from my wedding. That picture is a picture of me and your father on our wedding day; just as happy as I hope you are. That ring was the engagement ring he gave me, at the wedding he got a much fancier one so I included that one here. Finally I have the perfume I wore on my wedding day. It was your fathers and my favorite. When you were a toddler you would always tell me you loved it when I wore this perfume, so I bought you you're own bottle. I hope you can use it on your day.  
I hope you know Julie that I love you were much and hope that you can do this for your son or daughter some day.  
I love you.  
xoxo  
Mom_

Mike froze while reading this letter. _'Her mom wrote this...'_ he thought in shock. He couldn't process the thought. He looked at Julie and saw a small tear roll down her cheek. His heart broke. The whole part of a girl's wedding is that her mother would be there reliving her memories of being a bride; but Julie didn't have that. She never would. He gently placed the letter back in the box and set it down behind Julie. He sat for a moment letting the thought sink in. Julie shivered slightly and tossed and turned. Mike turned to see this.

She was squirming, shivering and throwing herself around small almost silent shrieks would escape her mouth. Mike could tell she was having a nightmare; and by the sound of it a bad one. He gently shook Julie to wake her up. She jolted awake and found Mike holding her into a sitting position and looking into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Mike pulled her into his chest and held her there. She shivered again and covered her hands over her ears.

"Jules, what happened?" Mike asked. Julie sat up and spun around looking for something. Once she saw the small box she sighed and took it into her arms. Mike frowned. "It was about your Mom wasn't it." Julie nodded.

Mike stood for a moment, ran inside and ran back out with a small blanket. He wrapped Julie in it and pulled her close.

"She visited me again." Julie said almost silently. "It was the wedding day, her ghosts visited me and said that I should be careful who I marry because they could betray me like Kane did to her." Julie breathed heavily. "I really miss her Mike." Mike nodded.

"You know I'd never turn on you right?" Julie nodded.

"I've just become a little afraid of trusting people or having a boyfriend. Up until I met you." she said nuzzling into his chest. "When I met you, you proved you cared about me. I knew I had nothing to worry about." she yawned and smiled. "I trust you."

"I trust you too Jules." Before Mike could say anything else he heard the calm breathing again and knew Julie had fallen asleep. That didn't stop Mike from whispering something to Julie's sleeping body. "In fact, I trust you so much that I'll tell you something. Every since I first met you, I thought you were beautiful Dating you was just a dream, but now we're getting married and I feel like this isn't even real." He moved a hand through his hair and smiled at Julie's calm smiling face. "But I think everyone gets blessed with one good thing. I think I found mine."

He gently lifted Julie in his arms and carried her into her room. Claire was already asleep with bridal magazines coating her body. He tucked Julie in under the covered and placed her mothers box right next to her, so when she wakes up, she can be greeted by her mother's wishes for her future.

**Special thanks to Cupid and Guest who were helping with ideas for this chapter They are both un-registered reviewers but have been reviewing since the beginning so...I LOVE YOU :3**

**I love how this turned from a FF with a plot into just a jumble on one shots XP this is why I love you guys; making me do crazy things!**


	13. Wedding Day

**Chapter 13 - Wedding Day**

* * *

A Year finally passed and it was the wedding day. As usual Claire was as girly as normal, grabbing nail polish and makeup to apply while Julie was pretty calm and happy. Sure she was nervous and a little worried, but nothing would stop her from getting cold feet today. Today was her do to make her mother proud.

The wedding was going to take place in a small chapel on the outskirts of Motorcity. A short drive from the Burner garage. Julie and Claire were already to the chapel and were in one end of the building with Julie's tailors and hair stylists while Mike, the Burners and the tailors were on the other.

"Julie, aren't you excited?" Claire said waving a fan at Julie's now pink toenails. Julie nodded.

"Well yeah, let's just hope I stop shaking first." Claire placed a supportive hand on her friends shoulder.

"Julie, everything will be fine! You love Mike, Mike loves you, we love both of you and you love us...right?" Claire said jokingly. Julie laughed at her friend; normally she wouldn't have found it funny but today she was so nervous anything could make her giggle.

"Claire, I'm just a little scared that's all. I mean, my Mom and Dad got married and looked what happened to them, I just-"

"Stop right there Julie." Claire said pulling up a chair next to her friend and sitting. "Mike has risked his life for you a million and fifteen times, he's stood up to your Dad _and_ has been loyal to you, even before you started dating. Nothing he has ever done would prove him to be an unworthy husband." Julie smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Claire." Finally the stylists turned Julie to the mirror.

"You're ready!" they said letting her stand in her long white gown.

"Not yet." said Claire holding a small box. She opened it and pulled out her mother's perfume bottle. She placed four squirts on Julie and smiled. "Now you're ready!"

* * *

Meanwhile on Mike's side of the building, it wasn't nearly as calm as Julie's side. Mike was fitted into his tuxedo and paced back and forth across the room.

"You know Mike, I can't help but think you look way too different without your jacket on." Chuck said picking hairs off of his suit.

"I feel so weird without it." he said looking over his plain black over coat. Mike took a seat and placed his head in his hands.

"Dude, you don't look to happy." Texas said confused. Mike looked down at the floor removing his hands from his face.

"I'm really worried. Julie's perfect and I'm just-"

"Calm down!" Dutch said holding up a hand stopping him.

"Who knew a wedding would be this...stressful." Chuck said checking his watch.

"I feel a little bad for Julie today. I want to make today perfect for her. Neither of her parents are here to see her wedding and she looked really beaten up about it before." Mike said rubbing his head. "I just wish her parents could be here, at least her Mom." Mike closed his eyes and looked out the window. "I sure hope she's happy today."

* * *

Finally the reception came along. Chuck did wind up being the best man and Claire was the bridesmaid. Friends of the Burners and popular residents of Motorcity all attended the happy wedding.

Mike was standing at the front waiting as suddenly the music started to play. He could feel is whole body tense up. Because Julie's father didn't attend. Dutch offered to escort Julie down the aisle. Julie laughed at the thought but agreed. As they went down the aisle slowly Dutch whispered to her.

"How you feeling?" she smiled.

"Pretty good."

"Mike was going crazy before this."

"Mike never gets nervous."

"Only for the people he cares about, and he cares about you more than anything." Julie let the thought sink in and her heart pumped faster.

Finally they reached the front and Dutch handed her off to Mike who smiled and took her hand. Of course Chuck and Texas were almost in tears where Claire just rolled her eyes. _'She's got some interesting friends.' _Claire thought with a stifled laugh.

Throughout the service and Julie and Mike never took their eyes off each other They were happy just being together, and now that never had to change.

"The rings." the minister pronounced. Claire came forward and offered the rings on a pillow. They gently slipped them on each others fingers. "Do you, Mike Chilton, take Julie to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." he said with a smile.

"And do you, Julie Kane, take Mike to be your wedded husband."

"I do."

"I know pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Chilton. You may now kiss the bride." Mike leaned in and planted his lips onto Julie's. The spectators went crazy clapping. Mike took Julie's hand and they began to walk down the aisle.

"You look great today Jules." Mike said smiling. She laughed.

"What this old thing?" she said flicking her dress up. Once they got outside they got into an awaiting limo and they took off.

"I love you." Julie said. Mike smiled.

"Love you too." and they shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

**A YEAR LATER**

"Hey! Stop!" Julie said pulling away her hair from her child's grasp. She lifted up her daughter and smiled. "You sure are a handful." she said smiling at her daughters happy face. Mike ecxited the kitchen of the Burner garage and turned to his family.

"Take a break Jules, you've been playing with her all morning! What's up?" he asked handing her a glass of water. She smiled and drank some before answering.

"Because, she's special." Julie said sitting on the floor and placing her daughter in front of her. Grace was around a year old and most people thought of her as a handful, but when she was with her parents she was anything but. Grace crawled onto Julie's stomach making Julie laugh. "Grace, that tickles!" she cried as Mike pried the baby away.

The thing a lot of people didn't know was that they named her Grace after Julie's mother. Mike agreed right away and loved the name as soon as Julie said it.

"Jules, the babysitter should be here soon. You ready for the double date with Chuck and Claire?" Julie pulled herself off the floor and nodded.

"Why are we having another double date?" she asked. A while after the wedding Chuck and Claire began to slowly work their way up to dating and were now a couple. Not as fluffy as Mike and Julie, but they were still cute. After a date alone, Claire had confessed that she was beginning to get feelings towards him and Mike and Julie managed to get the two together. However, they looked more like friends than a couple.

"Well, you know how I proposed to you on a double date?" Julie's heart stopped and she placed her hands on Mike's chest.

"No way, is he?" she asked excitedly. Mike nodded and Julie began to clap and hugged him. "That's great news!"

"Calm down Jules! He's going to propose we don't know if she'll say yes!" Mike said playing with Grace's little fingers. Julie smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. Every other minute she's talking about how she likes him." Julie said fixing her daughters small dress. Mike smiled and looked down at his small family.

"On another note, Dutch and Texas are still trying to work on the cars." Mike said.

"Why? I think they're fine." Julie said.

"Well they are, but they just want something to burn time." Julie smiled. She thought that they really needed to back to meeting girls. They obviously needed less alone time.

Julie glanced up and noticed Mike string at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're wearing your Mom's perfume, aren't you?" she nodded. Grace began to reach for Julie and Julie picked her up. "Obviously Grace like it." Julie smiled.

"Just like I did when I was a baby." Julie looked up into Mike eyes and he looked right into hers.

"You know she's be proud of you right." Julie nodded.

"I just wish she was here." she said sounding a little said. Mike pulled his two family member into a hug.

"I do too." he said. The pulled apart and Julie got on her tip toes to place her lips to his. She'd never get tired of it. She'd never get tired of him. She'd never get tired of Motorcity. This is where her family and friends were, this is where she met her husband.

This was home.

**:D TA DA!**

**What do you think? I think I might stop the story here so I can start working on my season 2 FF but I dunno, we'll see. What do you guys think?**

**ANOTHER shout out to Cupid who suggested I make Mike nervous on the wedding day. BRILLIANT!**

**ALSO sorry for this chapter being a little late, tests and junk :p never fun...**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading and let me know if I should continue! If not I'll begin my season 2 FanFiction! :D I'm so excited! \(o.o)/**


End file.
